The Last Sorcerers
by Simba72598
Summary: Years have passed & Jack and Annie are nearly grown. When they find an old plea for help, however, they rush back to Camelot hoping it's not too late. They find Teddy & he explains the current plight: dark sorcerers have taken over the city, Merlin is missing and Kathleen has spent five years imprisoned by someone they once called a friend. Can Jack & Annie save the day once more?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone! This_** _**new story is kinda a sequel to**_ _ **The Necklace,**_ _ **another fic I did for Magic Tree House, but you don't have to have read the other one to understand this. Disclaimer: This is not part of the actual series or any part of actual Arthurian legend (even though I do use various characters). It's purely my imagination. Anyway, enjoy the story!**_

"Wow, I feel like I'm stepping back in time." Jack set his duffel bag on the floor and stared around his childhood room. Annie lingered in the doorway watching as he moved to sit on the edge of the creaky twin bed.

"Mom dusts and changes the sheets when we have company, but aside from that, nothing's been touched," she commented, gesturing to a slightly curling poster advertising a Brazilian soccer team.

Jack laughed and looked at the other odd trinkets on the shelves- reminders of their past adventures. It was always bizarre to think about such escapades; some days they seemed more fantasy than past events. After all, logically, time traveling into the past wasn't possible. Especially in a magic tree house.

"How're you doing, sis?" Jack mentally shifted gears before he had time to get himself into an internal argument. He hadn't seen Annie for a while- college plus a full time job plus a fiancée was a hard load to balance. It had been months since he'd been home to visit.

"Great. I guess. It's senior year so, you know, that always has perks. However, I still can't choose between a communications degree, an internship as a zoologist, or nursing school." Annie shook her head, dirty-blond hair shifting as she moved. Jack laughed at how different all her options were. Yet that was Annie. She wanted to do everything and be as helpful as she could to as many people as possible. He liked to think his job at the Smithsonian was pretty crucial, along with his studies in history and foreign cultures. In reality though, it wasn't nearly as vital as anything Annie wanted to do. Or Delphine. Jack's raven-haired fiancée was a researcher at a pharmaceutical plant. She worked everyday to invent lifesaving medicines. They'd only known each other two years, and they planned to wait two years until the wedding, but Jack was still over the moon that she'd agreed to marry him.

"Earth to Jack." Annie waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped back to attention.

"Sorry...I was um, thinking."

Annie rolled her eyes. "One weekend in Frog Creek and you already can't wait to get back to D.C. Or should I say, Delphine." She batted her eyes and Jack blushed slighty.

"So, um, what were you saying?" Jack steered the conversation back to Annie. "You were talking about your friends?"

"Right. Paul."

"Paul? I thought he annoyed you. Since when has he been your friend?"

"Boyfriend actually." Annie flounced on the bed beside Jack. "He's pretty stuck-up though. I still don't really like him."

"What?! Um," Jack felt like he was asking the obvious. "Why are you dating him then?"

Annie shrugged. "Life is boring since you went off to college. I needed some excitement."

Jack opened his mouth, ready to give some protective older brother advice, but Annie cut him off by grabbing Jack's coat and opening the closet to hang it up. "You can tell it's wet outside. You're getting water all over the bed." She shook the jacket off and slipped it on a hanger while Jack clicked his tongue. Paul was bad news- especially if Annie was willing to small talk about the weather to avoid discussing him.

"Hey, Jack!" Annie was grinning about something on the floor of the closet.

"What's so exciting? But don't think we're done talking about Paul." Jack threw in, before Annie had time to respond to his first question.

She flicked her shoulder-length hair, masking a sigh, and retrieved Jack's elementary school backpack. It was water stained and beginning to tear at the seams, but it held so many memories Jack hadn't been able to toss it. After all, it had been around the globe with them- it had gone centuries- millennia- into the past. And it was the hiding place for one of Jack and Annie's prized souvenirs.

"Hey, it's still here! The wand of Dianthus," said Annie in a dramatic voice. Jack's frown about Paul slowly morphed into a smile that rivaled hers.

"That wand is proof. Proof we didn't just dream it all." He was whispering, but he couldn't help it. Their travels were so unique, so special to them and them alone. It felt wrong to discuss the Magic Tree House flippantly. It was a thing of awe. Out of all the kids in the world, he and Annie had been chosen. He had no idea why, but he knew those adventures had changed him. Forever.

Jack stood up from the bed and moved to his sister's side, peering into the tattered bag. There were a couple books, several loose papers covered in random notes. A sketch of Penny, Merlin's penguin.

Annie had set down the wand and was also digging through the bag. "Hey, I don't remember this one." She held up a brittle strip of parchment. "It's from Teddy. He says..." She trailed off as she continued to gaze at the paper. "Jack, please tell me we already responded to this one. We already saved Camelot, right?"

"I'm pretty sure." Jack took the note from Annie. If they hadn't seen the note before, it could have been sitting in the backpack for a few years, at least. Jack couldn't remember even opening the backpack since he was a junior in high school. That was close to four years ago. If the note was that old...

He started reading the writing and his blood chilled. Sure, some days their memories seemed like nothing more than dreams- the scary parts only nightmares. But reminders like this...Jack read the note aloud, trying to remember if it was a cry for help they'd already answered. He was almost positive it wasn't.

"Help. Bring the wand of Dianthus. Camelot has fallen, trust no one. Hurry." Jack gulped. "It's Teddy's writing. What do you think he means, 'Camelot has fallen?'"

"How did he get the note to us? It just appeared in your backpack."

"Um, magic, he's a sorcerer, remember? I'm more concerned about Camelot. And the 'trust no one.'" Jack stood up to pace. "Annie, what if this showed up in my backpack the day after I tossed it in the closet. What if Camelot's gone because we didn't help?"

"Jack, I think you're overreacting." Annie rifled through the rest of the backpack, trying to look casual. Jack knew his sister too well, though. He could see she was also on edge.

"There's nothing else new. Just that one note." Annie stood up as well and sighed. "Well, why don't we take a walk."

"What?" Jack bit his lip. "Camelot is falling and you want to...Oh. You mean a walk to the tree house?"

Annie put her hands on her hips. "Jack, sometimes I think the more you learn the less sense you have. Yes! Let's go! Why wait?"

"Um," Jack didn't know why he was hesitating. As a kid he had constantly rushed into danger. And there was always a chance the Tree House wouldn't be there or that it wouldn't take them- he was an adult now. So why couldn't he shake the feeling that he was going to regret going?

"Look," Annie already had her hand on the door handle, the backpack containing the wand and the note slung over her shoulder. "Text Delphine, tell you love her or something mushy, and let's go have an adventure! It'll be like old times! We'll get to see Teddy and Kathleen and Merlin and Morgan!"

Jack forced himself to nod, to pull out his phone and typed out a quick oxox. He grabbed his jacket, almost unconsciously, and dashed out of the house after his little sister. Neither spoke until they were deep in the woods, until they saw the Magic Tree House in the same spot as usual, looking untouched by time.

"Let's go!" Annie cried, almost too excited. She grabbed Jack's hand, and they climbed up the long rickety ladder, blinking against the rain falling on their faces. It was like the sky was crying.

Once inside, Annie asked to go to Camelot. Jack felt like he was in elementary school once more. Everything started spinning, faster and faster.

And then everything was still.


	2. Chapter 2

It was bright outside when Annie realized they'd stopped spinning. It had worked. They had made it to Camelot!

"Well, no more rain," whispered Jack, looking more cautious than he'd ever been as a kid. And he had been hesitant even then.

"Come on, this is Camelot, right?" Annie peered out of the Tree House and down a hill which contained a small village. Across the valley she could see King Arthur's castle. It was just like old times.

"Let us find some suitable garments and find out if everything is as disastrous as we fear." Annie had lapsed into an accent as she grinned at her brother. Fortunately he snapped out of his shock long enough to narrow his eyes at her. She laughed and began climbing down the ladder.

Within a few minutes they approached the outskirts of town. There was no one in sight, so they walked down the side roads without drawing any attention in their modern day attire. They were almost halfway through the town when Annie began to realize something was wrong.

"If this is Camelot, shouldn't it be...bustling?"

"I was thinking the same thing," said Jack, the all too familiar worry back in his tone. Just as he spoke the words, though, Annie caught sight of several people clustered together outside a shop. The town wasn't deserted. She breathed a sigh of relief.

The group quickly noticed Jack and Annie- with their weird attire they stood out like clowns at a funeral. However, instead of ogling Annie in her skinny jeans, they seemed afraid. Instantly they dashed inside and locked the door to the shop. Annie felt whatever calmness she had experienced a moment earlier evaporate. Something was definitely not right.

"Let's hurry," Jack put a hand on Annie's arm as they fast-walked through the rest of town. "Merlin lives up the hill, right?"

"Yeah." Annie caught sight of a few other people as they made their way through the town, but they weren't in the streets. They hovered behind shutters which were quickly locked at the notice of foreigners.

The village dissolved into farmland and though Annie was growing more out of breath by the minute, it felt good to quicken her pace and leave the town behind. They were getting closer to the castle and Annie was wracking her memories, trying to figure out which countryside cottage was Merlin's. It was fairly odd looking, up the hills a way...

"Annie!" Jack jabbed her in the arm and pointed at a spot on the slope.

She turned to look and gasped at the charred remains of a slightly lopsided home, situated partly against an ancient hollow oak tree- Merlin's library. Which was now stained with scorch marks. The garden was dried up and in despair; if it had once been Merlin's it certainly wasn't now.

"What do you think happened?" Annie asked. She felt like she'd been punched. The adventure wasn't all that she had imagined- it was truly becoming more like a nightmare.

"Something not good." Jack sounded even more distressed than usual. "We should go back."

Annie jerked her arm away. "No, something's wrong here. It's our responsibility to find out what and fix it." She pushed away the guilt starting to claw it's way into her head. "We didn't come when Camelot needed us. We have to at least try to help now."

That seemed to convince Jack. They kept walking farther along the hillside, until Annie caught a glimpse of a couple children playing in a tree. They were laughing; evidently having a good time. She wondered if they would be willing to talk to her.

"Stop being so bossy, Newt. I'm going to fly!" A small redheaded boy of about four or five sprang from the tree branches and tumbled into the grass. Just as Annie was starting to wonder if he had hurt himself, he jumped back up, giddy, and leaped from the tree once more. A small girl with equally vivid hair clapped her hands while an older boy with darker features looked on, irritated.

"Uh, hello?" Annie called as she got closer. Beside her, Jack looked confused, but she ignored her brother and focused on the kids. If all the adults of Camelot were planning on hiding forever, the children might be their best resource.

"Hi!" The jumping boy waved pleasantly while the girl hid behind the older boy. "You look weird. I'm Art." He picked a twig out of his hair and skipped over to Annie all while the other boy hissed, "Art, Father told us not to talk to strangers!"

"Don't mind Newt. He's just grumpy since he has to watch us," said Art. "What are your names?"

Annie smiled and squatted in the grass so she was eye level with the boy. "I'm Annie, and this is my brother, Jack. We're looking for someone."

"My sister's name is Annie." The little girl said as she peeked her head out from behind the boy Art had called Newt. "And we have Jack too."

"You mean you have a brother named Jack?" Jack looked confused. "That's a odd coincidence, Annie."

She was thinking the same thing, but Art began talking again before she could ask.

"Yes, we have Gwen and Lory too. Lory's like me. Gwen's like Newt. You better watch out."

"Excuse me, if you're implying that we are the responsible ones, there is no need to look out for us. You are rather the ones-"

"Blah, blah, blah, I cannot hear you-"

"My name is Guinevere, but since my sister's name is Gwen, you can call me Genie. 'Tis my nickname. Though I don't know why. It doesn't sound anything like Guinevere." The girl approached Annie shyly while her brothers fought. "I'm five. Same as Art. We're twins."

"Oh?" Annie couldn't help but smile. Kids were adorable. Maybe she should think about a teaching degree...

"Do you by any chance know where we can find Merlin?" Jack asked. That caught the kids' full attention immediately.

"Merlin?" Newt narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Merlin is gone."

While Annie and Jack gasped, processing his words, Newt grabbed Genie's arm and pulled her behind him protectively. Even carefree Art was studying Jack and Annie with worry.

"Listen. Merlin was a friend of ours." Jack had to clear his throat. "We mean no harm. We simply want to find out what's happening. Do you know someone named Teddy?"

Newt's answer was an abrupt no. Annie decided he looked honest though. Art and Genie's faces were blank as well.

"What about Kathleen?" Jack tried again.

Genie put a hand to her mouth and Newt's eyes narrowed even farther. "No. I have no idea who you are talking about."

Annie liked to consider herself a good judge of people, and it was evident Newt was lying.

"Well then. Can you kids take us to your father? Maybe he will know who we're looking for."

Annie glanced at her brother while the children debated amongst themselves, loud enough to be overheard.

"No, they may be spies!" Newt sounded scared.

"But they said they are Jack and Annie!" Genie tugged on her brother's arm. Art was nodding his head. Newt seemed to process that statement then he sighed and turned to Annie and Jack.

"Follow us. But stay in the yard while Genie tells Father." Newt waved his sister on ahead, then scowled at Art before starting up the hill. Annie spotted a cottage at the top. It too had scorch marks, but unlike Merlin's, it had been rebuilt and showed definite signs of life. A small garden grew to the side and there were chickens strutting across the walk. Clothes hung on a line and Annie heard a cow mooing from somewhere behind the house. It looked like a cozy place to live.

"Stay here." Newt said, motioning Jack and Annie not to come any closer. "Art, wait with them. I'll see what's keeping Genie." He ran inside and Art picked at the grass on the ground before tossing a handful at the chickens. They scattered at the disturbance and Art laughed impishly.

"Annie," Jack leaned close to her head. "I think a lot of time has gone by."

"What do you mean? Yeah, it's been four years since the note, a few more years before that. It's been a while..."

"More than just a while. Look at the way Art smiles. Who does he remind you of?"

Annie blinked rapidly, beginning to catch Jack's meaning. "But they said they'd never heard of Teddy. How could he be their father if they'd never heard his name?"

"Hey Art," Jack called, interrupting the chickens' tormentor. "What's your dad's name?"

"Balthazar." Art giggled. "Tis an odd name." He giggled some more and threw small clumps of dirt at the birds, evidently no longer worried by Jack and Annie's presence.

"Annie, we don't know Teddy's real name, remember? We gave him the name Teddy when he was a dog." Jack sounded both worried and excited. "For all we know, Balthazar is his real name."

"But Jack," Annie shook her head. "Newt has to be at least eleven. We haven't been gone that long."

Before Jack had a chance to reply, Newt and Genie returned, followed by four teenagers and a man who was probably in his late thirties. Though his hair was beginning to turn grey, it was still very much orange. His eyes were less carefree than they had been in his youth, but there was a positive air about him which assured Jack and Annie their old friend hadn't changed. Even though he obviously had.

The man was Teddy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack! Annie!" Teddy rushed forward then stopped, covering his mouth and shaking his head. "I can't believe you actually came! We thought the magic had been broken when..." He hesitated and glanced around as if worried about eavesdroppers. "But you are here! 'Tis fantastic!" He finally closed the distance between Jack and Annie and enveloped them in a hug.

Annie looked like she was in shock. Jack was a bit surprised as well, but mainly just glad they'd found someone they knew. Teddy would surely fill them in on everything they'd missed. Which was evidently a lot, given his three, four, no, seven kids.

"What? Uh? How is this possible?" Annie blinked around at the older kids, two with red hair and two with black hair. The oldest boys looked nearly grown; older than Annie.

Jack put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Time must be different."

"Aye. Quite different," echoed Teddy. "Once you two stopped visiting Camelot, our world - without a portal to modern time - developed it's own unaffected time track. 'Tis been twenty-two years since I last saw the two of you." He smiled warmly. "You have no idea how glad I am to have you here."

"We're relieved to see you too. When we heard about...Merlin." Annie whispered the name, still sounding choked up. "I thought you and Kathleen and Morgan might all be gone."

The elder children exchanged unsettled glances. Teddy's smile faded. "There are some things we need to discuss." He sounded unusually serious. "Why don't you come inside?"

Jack raised his eyebrows at Annie but neither said anything. They already had a lot to process.

The whole crowd filed back inside the cottage, which was certainly very cozy- in the tight quarters sense. The oldest girl ducked behind the counter separating the kitchen from the dining table. One of the elder boys, tall and dark-haired, leaned against the doorway behind Jack and Annie, seemingly guarding the entrance. The other more broad shouldered boy sat on the kitchen counter along with Art and Genie. Which left seats at the table for an orange-haired girl of about thirteen, Newt, Teddy, Jack, and Annie.

"So, 'tis been about ten years since you have seen me, no?" Teddy rubbed a patch of reddish-grey stubble on his chin. "How are your modern lives?"

"Uh, good," said Jack the same time as Annie said 'boring.'

"Well, Annie," Teddy laughed. "You clearly came to the right spot. I can cure boredom any day!"

"I believe it." Jack watched his sister survey the house before she added, "So, start from the beginning. I'm dying of curiosity here."

"Start what? Explaining everything that has happened in the past twenty-two years? This could take a while." Teddy winked at Jack in his usual mischievous way and cleared his throat. Before he began though, the boy in the doorway interrupted.

"A patrol's about to go through town, Father! Morgause will come here looking for Jack and Annie. Morgan guessed who they were from the rumors. We have to hurry." The young man motioned to his sister in the kitchen and she immediately hustled Genie and Art into a back room. Jack and Annie exchanged baffled glances. Nothing seemed to be making sense.

Newt stood up and followed his younger siblings, grabbing a knife as he went. Teddy was already on his feet, moving to stand by the door. "Are you sure, Jack?" he asked.

"What?" Jack got up as well, more confused than ever.

Teddy's son nodded. "I saw it plain as day. They'll be here within a quarter of an hour."

"Lory!" Teddy turned to the sixteen year-old boy who most resembled a linebacker; the kid had more facial hair than his father. "Tie up Moo and lock your shed. Annie, you got the chickens?"

"Uh, no." Jack's sister shook her head as the girl who had been seated by them at the table jumped up, nodding.

"Don't worry, Father. Morgause won't touch Lady Squawk."

"Oh, that must be Genie's sister, Annie." Jack spoke out loud, putting two and two together.

"Lady Squawk?"

"No, Annie."

"Me?"

"No, her name's also Annie. The girl."

"And my name is also Jack." The dark-haired boy said, apparently listening to Jack and Annie's whispered conversation. He extended a hand. "'Tis an honor to meet my namesake."

"Yeah, uh, it's a good name," fumbled Jack, shaking Jack's hand.

"For the sake of clarity, you can call me Jack Merlin." The boy rubbed the side of his face- clean shaven unlike his brother. "Now you two best hide."

"Jack Merlin's a seer," said Teddy, as if sensing his friends' confusion even with his back turned. "'Tis rare- but occasionally boys with selkie mothers inherit the trait, since they themselves can't be selkies afterall. Only girls have such magic."

"Wait. Are you talking about Kathleen? She's their mother?"

"Aye. We got married twenty years ago. Our anniversary is next week." Teddy had his eyes closed, facing the door, and Jack noticed that there was a strange transparent film enveloping the outside of the house. He could see it shifting in the light beyond the window. Teddy's magic skills were evidently improved.

"Uh, so, where is Kathleen?" asked Annie. Jack's heart beat quicker when Teddy didn't immediately answer. The raven-haired selkie girl had been Jack's first crush. In a lot of ways, she reminded him of a medieval version of Delphine. He honestly hoped nothing bad had happened to her. However, her absence seemed to suggest something had.

"Kathleen...was captured. Five years ago. I have not seen her since." Teddy put his hands down, evidently done with his weird magic force field. Jack Merlin touched his father's shoulder and Teddy seemed to perk back up. "She's alive though. We think Morgan La Faye is holding her and Queen Guinevere as hostages."

"What?" Jack had so many questions about that statement he didn't even know where to begin. And he didn't get the time to decide either, because the dark-haired older girl shouted from the kitchen.

"I see them! They're coming from the western slope."

Teddy ran to the other window. "Good. Lory and Annie are in the shed. Gwen, you stay here- it'll look suspicious if Jack and I are alone." The girl started to protest, but Teddy gave her one of his rare, stern looks. "If something happens, use your magic, Gwendolyn. Watch out for the others."

She put one hand on her hip and looked ready to protest, but she nodded and began washing the dishes- standing in the center of the kitchen as casually as ever. Jack peeked into the side room where the younger kids had gone, expecting them to be hiding. Instead, they were still standing in plain sight.

"Watch out for the others? Are you leaving? What's going on?" Annie wrung her fingers impatiently. "Don't Jack and I need to hide?"

"We're quite lacking good hiding spots. Morgause's troops are thorough." Teddy smiled somewhat proudly. "I put an enchantment on the house. Anyone who wasn't in the room will not be able to see you. Or the little ones. Just don't let the guards bump you if they walk around. That could be suspicious."

"So we're invisible?" Jack stared down at his hands dubiously.

"Not to us. But to Morgause you will be. Trust me. It works." Teddy glanced out the window once more and then sat down at the table, across from Jack Merlin, who set out a book between them. "Go stand behind the door or something. If they arrest me, Jack will take you to Merlin."

"What?!" Annie hissed. "I thought Merlin was gone!"

"Gone, not dead." Teddy tapped his nose and grinned. "Now hush. They're here."

At his words, there was an immediate rap on the door. Jack froze entirely as a cold voice called for 'Balthazar, son of Blake.' Teddy slowly stood and took his time walking to the door, giving everyone one last cautionary smile before he unlocked it.

A woman with black battle armour marched into the room angrily. Several guards with swords at their sides followed her, crowding the little room once more. Jack pulled Annie against the wall and held his breath. No one seemed to have noticed them- yet.

"What is the meaning of this, Morgause?" Teddy's voice was harsher than usual. Jack wondered if Morgause, whoever she was, had anything to do with Kathleen's capture.

"There have been rumors, dear Balthazar. You wouldn't happen to be harbouring two time travelers, now would you?" She pulled her hood down to reveal long golden locks. Jack Merlin slowly closed his book and stood. Gwendolyn narrowed her eyes and set down the dish she was drying.

"Why would you think such a thing? I am clearly not anxious to have my house burned down again, or my family taken from me." Teddy's fists had curled and he glared at Morgause dangerously. "You shall find we are quite the obedient citizens."

"Indeed," said Morgause, staring around the room. Teddy's spell was obviously working because her eyes flickered over Jack and Annie without interest. "Guards, search the house. Two of his children are named after these foreigners. They are close friends. 'Tis quite possible he's using magic to hide them."

Immediately, the guards drew their swords and began charging through the room, purposefully knocking over chairs and jars as they went. Gwen winced each time something broke, but Teddy and Jack Merlin seemed quite calm, all things considered. Jack certainly wasn't. He felt his breath coming in quick pants as the guards passed by Annie. She scooted closer to Jack and both of them moved near the front door.

"You will not find what you're looking for, Morgause," said Teddy. "Go tell your sister they're not here."

Morgause snarled. "If I do, your pretty wife will pay. Lady Morgana does not like to be disappointed these days."

Teddy clenched his teeth. "Let Kathleen go! I've begged you a thousand times! You have no need of her. Take me instead!"

"Ah, but you see, I do have need of her. The fear of her suffering keeps you in check. You wouldn't dare rise up against us if you thought we might torture Kathleen. And her magic is much stronger than yours. When she eventually gives in, she will become a valuable asset to our alliance."

"Kathleen will never stand beside you!" Teddy stepped closer to Morgause. They were both the same height, so he wasn't extremely intimidating, but if Jack was Morgause, he would have stepped back anyway. Teddy was never mad. It was scary to see him so upset.

"Just you wait, Balthazar. It's been five years. What 'tis another ten years in the quest for immortality?" She snickered and looked to her guards. "Have you located Jack and Annie?"

"No madam." One guard tossed a pot on the ground for good measure. Gwen clenched her jaw so tight it popped. "There are not many spots to hide. They must not be here yet."

Morgause raised her eyebrows at Teddy. "Well, Balthazar, perhaps they are still on their way. Or perhaps you are hiding something."

She watched for Teddy's reaction, but he didn't so much as blink. "Guards. Put a post on the property's border. When Jack and Annie do arrive, bring them to me." She spat on the floor and then left, her guards kicking the broken dishes that littered the ground.

Once they were a safe distance away, Teddy undid the enchantment, looking tired. Jack figured it took a lot of effort to keep it in place for so long. Newt, Art, and Genie came back into the main room and Jack felt his clenched muscles relax. They were safe. For the moment.

"What was that all about?" Annie whirled on Teddy. "Lady Morgana? Morgan? She's the same person?" Annie shook her head, her hair swaying. "Our Morgan? She's Morgause's sister? She turned evil?"

Teddy glanced at Jack Merlin and Gwen, who were watching him closely. "Allow me to start at the beginning. It shall make more sense."

"Okay, then. Explain." Jack didn't mean to sound rude or demanding, but a lot had happened in the past hour. He had more questions than he knew what to do with.

"All right." Teddy nodded to himself and motioned for them to sit down at the table. Art and Genie left the room to tell their older siblings the danger had passed. The other three seemed mesmerized. Jack wondered if they had ever heard every detail.

Teddy cleared his throat and started the story. "It began about twenty-years ago..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kathleen nearly dropped her dishtowel in the pot of soup as Teddy came up behind her. Surely he didn't know she'd been daydreaming about their wedding. No, he couldn't have. And it wasn't like her daydreams were a rare occurrence. Ever since they had agreed to the betrothal almost a year and a half ago, she'd been thinking about their future nonstop. She really did love Teddy. He was her best friend, so sometimes it did feel a little odd to think of him romantically, but she didn't like to imagen life without him. Even the days he went on trips with Merlin were hard. She missed her goofy fiancé.

"You're back! I thought Merlin said you would be gone quarter of a fortnight?"

"Hello to you too." Teddy smirked, and after checking to make sure Merlin wasn't standing behind them, leaned over to give Kathleen a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No, no, I'm thrilled you're back. I didn't mean it like that." Kathleen hung up her dishrag and hugged Teddy tightly. "Did you find any clues as to who the dark wizard may be?"

"Unfortunately, we did." Merlin walked in and sank into a chair at the table. He didn't seem surprised Teddy and Kathleen were still hugging. "His name is Mordred. He's a powerful druid. He wants to see my destruction, and that of Camelots.'"

"How do we stop him?" Kathleen asked, finally releasing Teddy. She wasn't going to sit around and let her mentor go to his doom. "What's he planning?"

"Something complex," said Teddy. "He's not working alone. He has at least one other partner, if not two. We talked to Morgan and she said she's heard rumors about a sorceress named Morgause- who is constantly plotting against the king and queen. However that was the entirety of our information. Nothing else new."

"Well, 'tis more than before." Kathleen rubbed Teddy's shoulder while smiling at Merlin.

"Indeed." The old man sighed and said he was off to bed early. He seemed unusually glum.

"I wish there was something more for us to do. We have to stop the dark wizard eventually." Teddy shook his head as he watched Merlin walk down the hall.

"And we will. Do not worry." Kathleen tipped her head so she could meet Teddy's eyes. In just the past six months he'd grown over two inches. And started shaving regularly. He looked like a grown man more so than her teenaged mischief-making companion. "Four months," she whispered.

He broke into a smile, the playful grin she so dearly loved flooding his entire face.

"Four months," he repeated, referring to the date they'd agreed on for their marriage. Teddy slipped his arms around her waist and this time kissed her on the mouth. "Can't wait."

•••

It was a truly incredible experience - knowing that he was now a father. Teddy was only twenty-one; Kathleen was twenty. But they had been married two years. No one was very surprised, especially not Kathleen's older sisters. All nineteen of them were married- one with ten kids! Teddy felt a headache coming on just thinking of so many children- his nieces and nephews. Taking care of one little boy was quite a lot of work in itself. Though of course, tiny Jack Merlin was worth every precious second.

With the exception of Teddy himself, Merlin had been more excited than anyone from the day he discovered Kathleen was with child. He was godfather to Jack, though he also played the role of doting grandfather very well. Since Merlin lived next to Teddy and Kathleen's house, he became a constant presence at their table- as if he wasn't already. Even Morgan came to celebrate Jack Merlin's birth. She was always busy- traveling about, apparently searching for more information about Mordred and Morgause. Merlin often asked where she was getting her research, but she would never say. It seemed she didn't want to put the lives of her contacts in danger- the darkness was growing more and more deadly.

Despite all that, Teddy had never been better. He loved his wife and son and mentor and they were the happiest of families.

He and Kathleen had started a small garden outside their kitchen, and with the help of Merlin, they ran a small herbal apothecary for the local villagers. It provided them with enough money to buy food and clothes and all their necessities; though they certainly weren't rich, they had enough- even when the twins were born two years later. Though he was only a toddler, Jack stepped into the older-brother role and loved to sit and watch Gwendolyn and Lory- even when they were simply sleeping. Teddy loved watching all three of them. And playing with them. They were too young to understand even simple games, but they were fascinated by the magic tricks he would demonstrate. He and Kathleen often mused about whether any of their children would have any sort of magic, but Teddy had said repeatedly that it didn't really matter. They were his children. His own flesh. He was so proud of them his heart felt like it would burst. And as for his beautiful wife, Teddy fell more in love with her everyday.

Annie was born three years after Gwen and Lory. After another two years, Newt came. It was then they decided five kids was a large enough family- especially in a world that seemed to be becoming increasingly unsafe. Morgan hadn't been heard from in over a year. Merlin feared she would never return. The aged wizard frequently made long trips to other parts of the country pursuing Mordred. Though Morgause lived in the shadows, the druid had revealed his identity when he publicly threatened Merlin, King Arthur, and Queen Guinevere shortly after Morgan's disappearance. Teddy had accompanied Merlin on a couple of his journeys and had once caught a glimpse of the evil sorcerer. Merlin had even begun to teach Teddy spells used in combat. Teddy hated the idea of using his magic to hurt someone, but thoughts of his family continued his studies. He would do anything to protect them. In the evenings, Kathleen would stand by the nursery door and hum selkie songs and Teddy would tell the children stories about Jack and Annie and their adventures in the Magic Tree House. Life was still good, and he didn't want it to change. But, of course, everything did.

•••

Teddy and Merlin had traveled towards the southern half of Winchester, on yet another hunt for Mordred. Kathleen had stayed behind, but she hated waiting in suspense. For this reason, she was stress cleaning when someone knocked at the door.

"I've got it!" Lory hollered as he raced for the door, sending a pile of folded laundry toppling as he ran. Kathleen shook her head, even as a faint smile crept onto her face. Lory was a ten-year-old wrecking ball who couldn't keep quiet if his life depended on it. The polar opposite of his solemn and responsible twin, Gwendolyn. She was currently helping Kathleen organize the kitchen while Jack read a school book and Annie played with six-year-old Newt.

"Are either of your parents home?" Kathleen couldn't see around the kitchen wall, but she recognized the stern voice conversing with Lory.

"Morgan?" Kathleen dropped her dusting rag and jogged to the door. Sure enough, Morgan stood on the doorstep, looking intense in a hooded black cloak. A blond lady, also in black, stood behind Morgan. She was frowning and wore a sword at her side. Kathleen was immediately on guard. Of all the days for Merlin and Teddy to be gone...

"How are you Morgan? 'Tis been so dreadfully long!" Kathleen kept the nervousness out of her voice as she welcomed the two ladies inside. "Forgive the mess, I've been cleaning..." She trailed off as the mystery woman took off her cape, revealing clothes so formal she could have been royalty. Except for the sword. It was made of dark metal, which gave it the appearance of being bloodstained. Something about the tool unnerved Kathleen. Her selkie senses seemed to whisper the blade was cursed; dark magic.

"Kathleen." Morgan interrupted Kathleen's scattered thoughts. "Tell me, where is Merlin? We stopped at his home first and were concerned to find him missing. I do hope he is all right."

"Oh, he's quite well. He and Teddy have gone to search for Mordred once again." Kathleen noticed her kids were all peering into the kitchen, curiously watching the visitors. Her heart beat faster, though she wasn't sure why she was so uneasy. Morgan was back! It was cause for a celebration. Right?

"Uh, you've met Jack and Lory and Gwen. And you remember Annie, right?" Kathleen pointed her kids out to Morgan. "And here's Newt, the newest addition to our family." Kathleen's throat had gone dry and her stomach churned. It had to be the sword. Just being close to it was hurting her.

Morgan nodded, but said nothing. Kathleen put a hand on her eldest daughter's shoulder and asked for all the children to go outside for a bit and play. Gwen and Jack looked disappointed, but they obeyed and led their younger siblings out to the back pasture. Once the door closed soundly and Kathleen assured herself her kids were not in danger, she managed to breath a little easier, but not much. She opened her mouth to offer her guests a drink, but before she got the chance to speak, the stranger spoke up.

"Morgana tells me you're a powerful sorceress, Kathleen. Surely you do realize there are ways to keep your husband from constantly burdening you with...them." She waved a hand dismissively in the direction of the children. "A woman of your abilities shouldn't allow herself to consistently fall under a man's advances- as you've obviously done."

Kathleen's jaw nearly hit the floor. "How dare you! The nerve to come in my house and tell me I should be ashamed to be a mother!" Kathleen kept her voice at little above a whisper, but anger replaced her fear. It made her sick. "Why, that is the most important job of all! I love each of my children more than my own life, and I would give anything for my husband- who treats me honorably! They are my family and you have no right to suggest-" Kathleen was so worked up her stomach lurched and the next thing she knew she was vomiting into a bucket by the sink. The blonde lady leaned over to whisper something to Morgan, and through her blurry eyes Kathleen saw Morgan nod in agreement. Trying to gather all the dignity she had left, Kathleen wiped her mouth on her sleeve and walked back to her guests.

"Forgive me. I am not well." Kathleen folded her hands, trying to sound calm even though she was anything but.

"Indeed. You have further proven my point. You are with child, again, are you not?"

Kathleen didn't respond. She didn't think she was- at least she hadn't until her little sickness episode, but she supposed she could be. However, that was entirely beside the point. "What is going on here? I really do not mean to be rude, but who is she and why did you bring her into my home?" Kathleen was talking to Morgan. "And why are you here? Where have you been all these years? Why did she call you Morgana?"

"Kathleen, dear." Morgan's voice was patronizing. "Morgause is my sister. She is helping me with something."

"Morgause?! She's allied with Mordred. She..." Kathleen's eyes flickered toward the dark blade and then to Morgause's cold expression. Maybe it was better not to insult her- more than she already had.

"We've returned to talk with Merlin," Morgan continued, as if she hadn't heard Kathleen's outburst. "He is making a grave mistake."

"In what?"

"Siding with certain people when he should be looking to the future. You would do well to keep note of your company as well, Kathleen. Times are changing. Arthur and Guinevere will not be ruling Camelot forever."

Kathleen still felt sick. Especially at Morgan's words. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

Once again, Morgan ignored her question. "Mordred is not the evil wizard Merlin thinks him to be. He could bring magic to our land in a more powerful way than ever before."

Kathleen put a hand on her stomach, her breathing coming faster. She was the sensible one; level-headed. So why couldn't she make herself process what Morgan was saying?

"You have grown quite capable in the ways of selkie magic. We could use your support when we persuade Merlin," Morgan- Morgana, whoever she was- continued to speak. "We understand you are suspicious, so take a seat. Hear me out."

Kathleen remained standing, not wanting Morgan to be the one in control- in Kathleen's own kitchen. Nevertheless, she motioned for Morgan to explain.

"In all my years as keeper of the Magic Tree House and Librarian of Camelot, I came across various sorts of magic. 'Twas not uncommon. However, I was always enchanted by druid ideas."

"Druid, as in Mordred."

Morgan didn't break pace. "I discovered I had a sister many years ago, and as I sought her out, I discovered she had blood ties to the druids and their magic, as did I. Unfortunately, their magic has often been wielded against the people of Camelot for evil and so the likes of Mordred and my sister- and even myself, would never be permitted under the reign of King Arthur."

Kathleen couldn't hold her comments. "What rubbish! The King and Queen both respect you, Morgan. You've helped them- they're our friends!"

"They knew me as Morgan, -a dutiful librarian, but not as Morgana, a powerful enchantress." Morgan stood from the table and leaned closer to Kathleen. "The throne could be ours! Think of all the things we- those of us with magic- could have the freedom to do. We wouldn't be viewed suspiciously by other villagers and townspeople. We would hold their respect and truly be free!"

"Morgan," Kathleen started gently, hoping she could make the woman she'd once counted as a mentor- a friend, see sense. "You do not need to be the most powerful person in the land to be free. Camelot is at peace- it is prospering under the wise rule of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. If you decide that Mordred would be a better leader, and attempt to displace our current rulers, it will throw life as we know it into chaos. There will be war- Arthur shall not fall without a fight." Kathleen shook her head, imploring Morgan. "Merlin will fight alongside the King. Don't make him your enemy."

"I do not wish harm on Merlin." Morgan glanced at her sister, who was still lounging at the table. "However...if he refuses to see reason..."

Kathleen was speechless. Morgause and Mordred were apparently Morgan's family. Of course she would be influenced by them. But going against Merlin? Morgan's longtime friend?

"Morgan." Kathleen switched back to her earlier argument, so distraught about the threats against Merlin, that tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Think of the good of Camelot! Mordred's a murderer! He was the dark wizard who tried to kill Merlin with that cursed necklace Teddy got for me. Teddy nearly died! And you knew..." Kathleen shook her head at Morgan. "You said back then that you were investigating! But you betrayed us."

"I have never betrayed you, per say." The older former-librarian spread her hands. "And at that point in time, what I told you was true. I had not yet discovered the truth about Mordred. About myself."

Kathleen just took a step back and shook her head, her hand still resting on her uneasy stomach. Morgan had not sounded the slightest bit dubious. There would be no talking sense with her. The lady's mind was firmly decided.

"We're offering you a rare chance, Kathleen." Morgan took a step closer even as Kathleen tried to move away. "You could help us- make sure Camelot stays peaceful during the transition."

Kathleen became suddenly aware of the noise outside, of her kids romping and playing without a care in the world. Should she side with Morgan temporarily- if only to keep her children safe from Morgause's blade? Kathleen opened her mouth and then closed it. She could never go against Merlin, against Teddy, against herself. If Morgause threatened the kids, Kathleen would fight back. She was powerful enough...at least enough to buy them time to run for help.

"No." Kathleen straightened her shoulders as she spoke and watched Morgause's sword expectantly. "I am sorry you are dissatisfied with the way life is, but I could never follow Mordred by betraying Merlin."

"You will regret your decision," said Morgause, finally rising from the table. Morgan just frowned at Kathleen but said nothing. They both glanced at one another and wordlessly left the house. Kathleen waited until they were a safe distance away before she sank into a chair, feeling so physically and emotionally weak she couldn't help but cry.

Teddy and Merlin returned that night and Kathleen recited the terrible experience- the chill of Morgause's weapons, and the betrayal. They would never be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy was helping fix dinner. Kathleen always scolded him about burning the soup, but he thought he was a pretty decent cook. How wrong could potato stew possibly turn out?

"It smells good," Kathleen told him, her voice softer than normal. If she wasn't teasing him, Teddy could take it as a sign she was exhausted. Ever since Art and Genie's birth almost eleven months ago, she had been weaker than usual. And with seven children and a constant death threat from the 'Mor club' -as Teddy called them- Kathleen had every right to be fatigued. Fortunately, there was no longer any point in hunting for information about Mordred, so Teddy was able to stay home and help in whatever ways he could. And Gwen and Jack were also wonderful assistance: Gwen had basic selkie magic and Kathleen had been able to teach her handy household spells. Jack didn't have magic- not that they'd seen, but he was responsible and knew as much about their family-run apothecary as Teddy himself did. Even Lory was learning to pitch in. He had been practicing carving and though he was only eleven, he was shaping out to be a decent carpenter. Annie was eight, and she loved taking care of the babies. Newt was six, but unlike most rowdy little boys, he was quiet and well-behaved - which did make life easier. Everyone was safe and though business was slow- they made do. As always, Teddy was proud of his family- even the youngest twins. They were surprise blessings.

"Have you checked on Merlin today?" Kathleen asked as Teddy handed her the soup spoon, letting her taste-test.

"Not yet. I planned to go on over after supper."

"'Tis actually delicious." Kathleen returned the spoon to Teddy. "I just worry about him sometimes. Living by himself, murderers on the prowl..."

"Actually delicious? Ye of little faith...But don't forget, love, Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer to ever live."

"Aye, but Mordred, Morgan, and Morgause are powerful as well. Especially together."

"Ah, but they do not believe they are strong enough to take down Merlin. 'Twas why they wanted your help, no?"

"Surely they could find other enchanters to take my place- 'tis been well over a year since they invited me."

"Aye, your invitation to the Mor club," Teddy practically growled. Morgan had been his first mentor- he had always admired and respected her- until Kathleen had told him everything Morgan and her sister had said. He didn't get angry easily, but Morgause's threats and insults had made his ears burn red.

Kathleen just smiled. Evidently she had gotten over it. Or maybe she just liked to see his protective side- which unfortunately, had been showing much more often than usual.

"Is it time for supper yet?" Lory popped his wild-haired head around the dividing wall between the kitchen and the washroom.

"Sure. Go tell your siblings," said Teddy.

"Don't forget to wash," called Kathleen. She leaned her head back against the wall and smiled at Teddy with a tired expression. "Thanks for cooking."

He leaned over to kiss her gently. "I'll go see Merlin now. Maybe he'll be brave enough to try my soup as well."

He grabbed his jacket and headed outside. It was a brisk evening; the smell of woodsmoke lingered in the air. Everything was quiet except for a pair of voices shouting in Merlin's yard.

Merlin's yard? Shouting? Teddy broke into a run.

As he rounded the last grove of trees, Teddy glimpsed multiple black cloaked figures standing shoulder to shoulder. Merlin stood across from them, calm but definitely wary. When he saw Teddy he motioned for stealth with a small jerk of his hand. Teddy obeyed, ducking behind a cluster of bushes.

"Do you know what we will do to you if you continue to support Arthur and Guinevere?" Mordred was the one speaking, his voice low and harsh.

"Destroy me, I suppose." Merlin didn't sound worried. Morgan, however, sounded extremely stressed.

"We most certainly will, though we take no pleasure in it, so we're giving you one last chance."

"You already know my answer," said Merlin. From the bushes, Teddy tensed, mentally reviewing his knowledge of defensive spells.

Morgause drew her sword and Morgan and Mordred both raised their hands toward Merlin, light shooting from their palms. Merlin was already shouting spells back at them, but Teddy worried the old wizard wouldn't be able to take on Morgause as well.

Which meant it was time for Teddy to help. He knew he was no match for the dark wizards- any one of them could probably defeat him, but he couldn't leave Merlin to fight on his own.

"Stand down, Morgause!" Teddy bolted from the brush and mentally recited an incantation that sent the lady sprawling. Morgan and Mordred both turned to see what was happening, and while they were distracted, Merlin shot a stream of light from his palm. They went flying as well and for a brief second, Teddy thought the battle was won. Merlin sent another bolt of energy at Mordred, followed by another and the wizard crumpled against a tree trunk.

But then Morgan and Morgause were back up. "You seriously think you even pose a threat?" Morgan taunted Teddy and he firmed his jaw against his former mentor's insults. "I have nearly a century of experience." She sent a spell toward him and he ducked away at the last second. "Compared to what? Thirty-four years?"

"Less than that." Teddy was panting and concentrating so hard his head hurt. He sent a blast of air which knocked her head backwards, momentarily giving Morgan whiplash. "I did not start learning until I was nearly ten. Twenty-four years of experience."

"Arghh!" Morgan blasted him off his feet and he rolled across the ground before jumping up again to see Morgause dueling Merlin with one hand, her sword swinging in the other. Kathleen was right, something about the blade did make him uneasy. It had to be cursed. Morgause, instead of sending a bolt of energy at Merlin, suddenly shot the light into the blade. It glowed red and everything seemed to slow down. Teddy ran toward Morgause; Merlin also directed his attack against her. However, she tossed the blade to her sister and before Merlin and Teddy could redirect their attack, Morgan swiped the blade through the air, hitting Merlin's side. He fell, but didn't get back up.

"No!" Teddy slammed into Morgan, knocking the sword from her hand. It was no longer glowing. It had served it's purpose.

"Morgause," Morgan panted as she fired spells back at Teddy and he was forced to drop to the ground in an attempt to dodge them. "I'll finish him off. Wake Mordred and attack the castle. The others should have already started the siege."

Teddy pushed himself back to his feet and tried to focus on combating both Morgan and Morgause- even as the latter attempted to revive Mordred. He was already exhausted though, and his panic about Merlin made it hard to keep his concentration. Morgan was right. He was no match for her and they both knew it. But he kept fighting anyway. Even as Morgause and a limping Mordred vanished into thin air, he continued to duel Morgan. Then something hit the back of his head and everything went black.

•••

"Merlin doesn't live so far away. Shouldn't Father be back by now?" Gwen was helping clear the kitchen after everyone had finished eating. "He was going to bring Merlin for dinner, right?"

Kathleen set the two bowls of soup she had saved for them on the stove top and ran her fingers through her long black tresses anxiously. Something was definitely not right. They should have been back ages ago. Should she go after them and risk leaving the kids on their own? Should she just wait a few more minutes? What if Merlin had gotten caught up in a story and Teddy had stayed to listen, nothing more?

"He will return any moment." Kathleen lied to Gwen. "'Tis possible Merlin already had dinner and only wanted to visit." Kathleen kept glancing out the window. No one was coming up the walk.

"Wait, look!" Gwen had gone to the other window on the opposite side of the room. "Is that smoke? 'Tis coming from Merlin's!"

Kathleen froze in her tracks. "No!" Her whisper-shout evidently scared Gwen, whose face turned ghost-white against her long raven-hair. Kathleen switched back into her calm capable mode and reassured her daughter that everything would be all right. "I shall go investigate if your father doesn't return soon. But he will," she added hastily. "In the meantime, let's round up your siblings, shall we?" She attempted to keep her voice light as she smoothed her dress and fought off the waves of fatigue that had been plaguing her all afternoon. She would need her strength- whatever happened next.

Jack, Lory, Annie, Newt, Art, and Genie were all gathered inside by Gwen and Kathleen continued to watch the smoke anxiously. It seemed to be getting worse. It certainly wasn't a brush pile.

"Shhh, can you hear that?" Jack motioned Lory to be quiet and as he did, Kathleen immediately hear a distance tolling of a bell. The castle's warning bell.

"Jack, you're in charge. Should someone come to the house, everyone hide. Gwen, keep Art and Genie from crying. I shall be back soon." Kathleen pulled on her cloak and glanced around the kitchen at the terrified faces of her precious children. They will be fine, she told herself. Nevertheless, she had to fight back the tears as she told them not to worry, that she loved them, and she and their father would be back home with Merlin in no time.

Kathleen jogged across the path to Merlin's and by the time she got there she was so winded she felt she would collapse at any moment. Smoke burned her already teary eyes and she coughed every few seconds, her side aching from the effort. How was she expecting to fight? She was practically dead on her feet and she hadn't even done anything yet.

She hurried around the final grove of trees, one hand pressed against her side, and nearly doubled over in panic at the sight of the roaring fire that had once been Merlin's cottage and library- the scene of so many memories and good times. She was physically pained to see it being devoured. The flames were larger than any normal fire; Kathleen knew enough to realize they were enchanted. Which meant the Mor club had struck.

Kathleen ran closer, wincing at the heat of the flames and trying to remember what spells she could use to put out a fire. As she neared the building, however, she was distracted by two limp forms amongst the crackling brush. One most certainly had orange hair.

"Balthazar!" Kathleen knew she was worried when she switched to using his formal name. She was beyond worried though when she saw Merlin also lying on the ground several meters away. She checked her husband's vitals first; he was unconscious, but at her prodding, his eyelids fluttered open and he coughed at the dry heat of the fire.

She quickly kissed him in relief, then ran to Merlin, who was lying closer to the burning building than Teddy had been. His skin was pale and ashy. She found a pulse, but it was so desperately weak she feared he wouldn't last much longer. She had to get him to safety!

"Uh...uff," grunted Kathleen as she wrapped her arms around Merlin's torso and dragged him farther into the yard. He wasn't a large old man by any means, but he seemed heavy when her lungs forced her to cough every few seconds in an attempt to expel the billowing smoke, making it was difficult to exert herself. She needed to get that fire out.

Kathleen set Merlin by Teddy and then raised her arms, speaking in the ancient selkie tongue. The incantation was long, and with her coughing she worried she would have to start all over again, but fortunately it worked. The fire died out instantly and though the smoke hung in the air, the oppressive heat vanished. Teddy sat up and rubbed his head.

"Kathleen?" He got to his feet despite her objections. "We must stop the Mor club. They plan to raid the castle and kill the king and queen."

"I fear 'tis too late. I heard the castle's warning bell."

He looked at her with such pain and worry, she felt her hope shatter. Everything they had feared was coming true. And they hadn't been ready.

"We must get Merlin to safety," said Teddy. He looked unsteady on his feet, but he bent down and scooped up Merlin, carrying the old man over his shoulder like a large sack of grain. "If the castle has indeed fallen, there may be nothing we can do but bide our time."

"And Morgan knows this." More fear continued to wash through Kathleen. "They will come for us next. The children..." She reached a hand out to touch Teddy's face, and then she took off running, forcing her legs to take one more step and then another all the way back to her own yard. But she wasn't quick enough. Morgan was dismounting a black horse in front of the house. She was alone, but she still stood between Kathleen and her family and that was a problem.

"Don't do this, Morgan," Kathleen begged as she struggled to remain upright. Morgan had one hand on the front door, looking ready to do something dastardly.

"Oh, Kathleen. You and Teddy are still children in my eyes. How it pains me to see you willing to fight against me."

"Only because you are trying to kill us!" Kathleen took a wobbly step forward. "Please just let us be!"

"Ah, but you will never support us. And someone must pay for all I've lost tonight!" Morgan's eyes flashed.

"Lost? Haven't you overthrown the royal family? Haven't you killed Merlin?" Kathleen hoped Morgan would deny both accusations but she only curled her fists tighter in rage.

"Mordred was to sit upon the throne, but thanks to King Arthur he is dead! Arthur was mortally wounded when he disappeared- but Morgause will find him, and true, our allies have run of the castle and the city streets, but it was never supposed to be this way!" Morgan seemed scared, just as anxious as Kathleen. Which would either make her easier to defeat, or a more unstable opponent.

"Please. Don't follow this path any further, Morgan. Come back to us." Kathleen put her hands out openly as she ventured closer.

"'Tis Lady Morgana to you, seal girl!" Morgan was definitely unhinged. Kathleen froze, frantically praying Morgan would step away from the house. Then something cracked in the bushes and to Kathleen's alarm, several more black-cloaked figures appeared.

"Seize her," cried Morgan. Her troops obeyed and as they grabbed Kathleen and forced her to the ground with magic, she realized Teddy had been right. The Mor club had recruited other sorcerers who wanted to use their power more freely. How could she and Teddy ever hope to ever defeat all of them, plus Morgan and Morgause?

"Let her go!" Teddy burst forward, using magic to send half of Kathleen's captors flying backward; rolling down the hill. He didn't have Merlin with him, and Kathleen figured that was intentional. If the old wizard was still alive, they didn't want to let Morgan know.

"I don't believe I shall. She may prove useful to me." Morgan glanced at Teddy and then at Kathleen and jerked her hand toward the house. Faster than either of them could react, the house caught ablaze and began burning rapidly.

"Take her back to the castle." Morgan stepped away from the house and Kathleen heard herself screaming.

"Teddy! The children!"

As the black-cloaked troops hauled Kathleen onto the back of Morgan's horse and none-too-gently bound her hands, Kathleen felt ultra aware of every minute detail- the heavy smoke turning the pink sunset into a greyish red, the frantic noises of the chickens as they were consumed by the flames, the pained look Teddy gave her before he turned away from her plight and instead ran into their burning home. And then Kathleen heard someone speaking a spell and the world went fuzzy.


	6. Chapter 6

"That night was the worst in our lives," said Teddy, his voice quiet and almost hollow sounding. "We all survived, obviously, but we lost nearly the entire house, all our chickens, our garden, our food, clothing, money, and worst, Kathleen." He grimaced at the memory and Annie felt like crying. She couldn't even imagine losing her home, much less her other half- and then having to console and provide for seven distraught kids all at once. No wonder Teddy had desperately sent them a plea for help. And they hadn't responded.

"What about Merlin? You said he's still alive?" Jack's voice was raw too. He was apparently fighting tears just as hard as Annie.

"I did my best to revive him. The cursed sword had sucked away his magic, so he was as hurt as any other hundred-year-old man who had gotten thoroughly ravished by smoke and a stab wound and a fall. 'Twas a miracle he made it through the night. Fortunately the King had escaped. He was wounded as well, but he came to find Merlin and took him to another trusted magician in another kingdom." Teddy smiled slightly. "Never doubt Merlin can survive. I did, but that old warlock hung onto life until the healer had rid him of the curse and set him on the mend. Of course, he was very weak for months- couldn't even stand. Recently though, he has sent reports saying he is as good as new. 'Tis about time!" Teddy laughed- somehow. Annie didn't know how he could find anything funny knowing all he had been through.

"How did you survive those first few days? Did Morgan actually leave you in peace?" asked Annie.

"Ahhh, those days." Teddy frowned at his hands which were resting lightly on the table. "Morgan- or Lady Morgana, as she took to calling herself, was still distraught over Mordred's death as was Morgause. I fear they took out much of their wrath on Queen Guinevere, whom had also been taken hostage along with Kathleen. And then came the taxes." Teddy shook his head and smiled wryly. "They also took their wrath out on the people which made it a mite bit hard to rebuild- even with magic." He motioned to the walls around them. "We had to buy new clothing and wood for the house. New seed for the garden and of course, more chickens. Not to mention food." Teddy grinned widely and Annie could only shake her head at his cheerful attitude. She supposed some coped by pain by laughing through it. She really shouldn't have been surprised Teddy was one of those people.

"Father didn't eat for days." Jack Merlin spoke up, still standing by the doorway. "I was thirteen then. I remember noticing how he constantly said he wasn't hungry; how he gave us his portions and tried to hide the fact we were on the verge of starvation."

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "We made it through. Though Morgause and Morgan still have a ridiculous tax over the area. 'Tis why so many have left Camelot. 'Tis becoming a ghost town."

Jack Merlin was still watching his father and Annie could sense the young sorcerer's admiration. Teddy may not have been the most powerful wizard, Annie decided, but he had evidently been a good dad, even when their family's world shattered overnight.

"So when did you discover you were a seer?" Jack asked Jack.

Jack Merlin straightened his shoulders and Annie found herself admitting that he was quite good looking, with a sharp jaw, dark hair, but kind, wise-beyond-his-years style eyes.

"About two and a half years ago," he responded to Annie's brother's question. "I had a dream in which Morgause came to collect taxes and Lory snapped at her and tried to fight her off." Jack Merlin shook his head. "She just blasted him onto his backside and that was the end of it, though little Genie came running out from wherever she'd been hiding and gave Morgause a flower- for Mother." He rubbed his chin. "In my vision I clearly saw the flower- with small purple blossoms and dark green leaves. Morgause crumpled the flower and tossed it onto the ground. Genie started to cry and I woke up. The following day, every last word was repeated- exactly as I had glimpsed it."

"So, have you been able to see where Kathleen and Guinevere are being held, by any chance?" Annie ventured.

"Aye." Jack Merlin looked more somber than before. "They are both in Camelot's dungeons. Neither will ever tell Morgan or Morgause what they wish to know, and so...'tis painful." Jack Merlin gulped heavily and Annie supposed such visions tormented him daily. After all, he had been thirteen when he had lost his mother- she was more to him than simply a story, like she was for Genie and Art. To see her being tortured... Annie swiped at her eyes, her heart hurting for her childhood friends.

"I can't imagine your pain," Jack spoke up, putting a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "I...I'm engaged- back home, and if something happened to her..." Jack shook his head and Annie stared at her hands. Teddy loved Kathleen, Jack loved Delphine. But she certainly didn't feel that way about her boyfriend, Paul. Seeing the heartache of others put something in perspective, Annie decided. Everything in Camelot seemed more real- more like life should be, even though it wrenched her heart in every direction. People actually loved one another- truly. Even against the face of death, against the likes of Morgan and Morgause and their allies.

"You are to be married?" Teddy sounded excited and wary. "I am happy for you Jack, honestly. But I see now that you must return."

"Um, what?" Annie got back on topic. "This whole story has been leading up to your rescue plan, right? We're going to help save Camelot, that's why we came! We even brought the wand of Dianthus!"

"I appreciate your courage, friends," said Teddy, "but I couldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to you to prevent you from returning to your love, to prevent a happy life for you, for future children possibly." Teddy shook his head. "Defeating Morgan and Morgause will be dangerous, more so than anything you've done for Merlin in the past. 'Tis too much to ask."

"No!" Annie spoke back up. "Jack can leave if he wants, but I'm going to help."

"I'm staying too," said Jack. Annie glanced at her brother and could tell he was scared- he didn't want to die, he desperately wanted to return to Delphine, but he also felt a sense of duty to Camelot, to Teddy and Kathleen. To Merlin.

"Jack, Annie," started Teddy, using a voice Annie had always associated with schoolteachers begging their students to pay attention.

"You can't convince us otherwise, Teddy. We're going to help you." Jack sounded slightly more confident. Annie glanced sideways at Jack Merlin and saw he was smiling.

Teddy sighed, paused for a moment, then nodded. "All right then. Let us make sure we shall succeed." He rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Here's the plan so far..."

•••

"I wish to stay up late!"

"Yes, we are not one bit tired," Genie added even as she yawned. She and her twin had been playing with the chickens under the table until Teddy had told them it was time to get ready for bed.

"If you stay up any later, you will be very tired tomorrow," he winked at Jack and Annie as Genie and Art continued to whine.

"You heard Father; 'tis bedtime." Gwendolyn had been folding linens on the kitchen table, but she stopped in order to usher her youngest siblings toward the hall.

"Goodnight loves." Teddy kissed both kids' foreheads as they left the kitchen, still followed by Gwen, who was obviously going to see to it that they really did go to bed. Everyone else was still in the kitchen, helping clean up after eating supper. Jack was full to the brim with potatoes and homemade bread and candied fruit for dessert. Teddy had said it was not every day they had such nice visitors- it would be uncourteous not to make a feast out of it. Despite the delicious meal, Jack did feel a bit guilty about eating so much of the family's food. Especially when it was clear they didn't have a lot. For this reason, he and Annie had both been quick to volunteer as cleanup crew. Sixteen-year-old Gwendolyn and thirteen-year-old Annie had cooked and prepared everything- as was usual apparently. Jack had been happy to give them a night off of cleaning. While they had done the dishes, Lory had gone out to the shed to work on wood carving; he was almost finished with a wagon he was to sell to one of the remaining farmers in Camelot. Jack Merlin had disappeared too, but now both boys were back in time to hear Newt's poetry recitation - a project he had accomplished for homeschooling.

"Father makes me do odd things," began Newt. "I certainly did not do this for fun."

"Actually he did. Newt likes boring stuff," Lory whispered loudly to Jack as the younger boy began.

"Does time then rhyme? Or contain the same beat?

For now, for then, for time does defeat

The good, the wicked, the old and the grey

The rich and poor live in the same day.

So time must rhyme, though it does not keep track

Of It's pace, in haste, it fells us down, splat."

Newt bowed and Jack glanced at his sister, trying to keep a straight face.

"Splat." Lory clapped his hands together dramatically. "I enjoyed it Newt. Very intense for a rat of eleven years."

"I am not a rat!"

"Good work, Newt," Teddy interceded quickly, while Jack struggled to hide his laughter. "Track and splat may not rhyme entirely, but 'twas good practice." Teddy glanced at Jack and Annie. "Poetry 'tis like spells. I was never an expert at finishing rhymes, remember? Fortunately Kathleen was always there to rescue me."

He smiled somewhat sadly and gave Newt a hug. "You should be off to bed now as well. 'Twill be a long day tomorrow."

"Aye." Newt looked more solemn than he had a moment before. He started to walk down the hall, then stopped to look back at Teddy. "Do you really believe 'twas practice. That rhyming might...?"

"Quite possibly. But it does not matter, remember? I am proud whether you are a sorcerer or a poet." Teddy smiled again and Newt gave him a quick nod before hurrying out of the living room.

"What was that about?" Annie asked softly as Newt's bedroom door closed. "He seemed pretty concerned."

"Newt is the only one of us without a single bit of magic," answered the other Annie. "Gwen, Genie, and I can use selkie magic, Jack's a seer, Lory's a normal sorcerer- though not a very good one-"

"Excuse me!?"

"-and even Art shows early signs of being a sorcerer as well. Newt, for some reason, just wasn't born with magic. But he wants to have it."

"And so 'tis possible his abilities might be triggered- through Father's 'odd assignments,'" finished Jack Merlin.

"It doesn't matter to us, but Newt thinks it is of importance," said Teddy. "For now, we shan't crush his hopes."

Jack nodded, feeling a twinge of sympathy for the rather supercilious eleven-year-old. It had to be hard to be normal in a family of magicians. It was little wonder why Newt was so anxious to trigger an ability.

"Genie and Art are both in bed," Gwen announced as she came back down the hall, untying her apron as she walked. "I doubt they shall fall asleep for a while yet, but I tried."

"Thank you, Gwendolyn." Teddy had been scrubbing out a pot, and as he finished, he declared they all should head out to the shed. "That way our visiting won't keep the younger ones from falling asleep. As it is, they are probably listening to us right now!" He raised his voice just a little bit, and Jack could hear muffled giggles through the wall. "'Tis hard to keep secrets in this house," said Teddy, grinning with his old, characteristic smile.

Jack smiled too, watching as the four eldest kids completed the kitchen chores: Lory, using magic to splash dishwater on his sisters, ("and who, pray tell, is not very good at sorcery?"), Annie, giggling playfully and flicking him in the back of the head with a towel, Gwen, rolling her eyes and turning to Jack Merlin ("brothers"), Jack Merlin, pointing to himself and faking a hurt expression. It was fun to watch them all work together- for a moment Jack was almost envious of the simple life- that truly wasn't simple. They had magic and death threats and plots to overthrow dark rulers- but they also goofed off while doing the chores- together. Jack wanted to be a part of it all. He wanted to go home and see Delphine, sure, but in the moment, he was glad he had stayed.

Teddy led the way to the shed, and once the others had put down their towels and dishes, they all followed. The night air was chilly, but fortunately the shed was only a few meters from the main house. Teddy made sure they all hurried inside quickly and then drew the curtains before lighting a lantern. "Morgause's guards are still watching our property. I saw a torch down by the street."

"Perhaps I should go back to the main house," said redheaded Annie. "Lory can come with me and we can keep guard while the others sleep. Just in case."

"Aye. That might be for the best." Teddy opened the curtain enough to peek back outside. "The guards will probably stay all night."

"Well, we have been over the basic plan hundreds of times. It won't hurt to miss one discussion," said Lory. "Though if you change anything don't forget to tell us."

"Will do," said Teddy.

"So you will forget?" Lory elbowed his dad and in turn, Teddy raised a hand to mess up Lory's already unruly hair. Lory was taller and wider than his father, so both ended up laughing, before Annie and Lory sobered and snuck back to the main house to stand guard.

"All right," Teddy turned away from the window when he had seen his kids bolt the door- once safely inside. "As we talked about earlier, our plan hinges on Jack Merlin's vision: Merlin and the King will both return with us in our fight and we will be able to take out Morgause. Without her, the various other wizards working for Morgan and Morgause will be frightened. They will flee and we will be able to focus our efforts on defeating Morgan." Teddy smiled. "And freeing the hostages."

"The biggest challenge will truly be organization," Gwen added, leaning against a table filled with bottles of liquids, containers of herbs and various remedies. Though the other half of the shed was filled with wood scraps and carpentry supplies, it was obvious the apothecary was still running- on a very small scale. "If everyone knows their place and their task, it should go well. Provided Merlin and King Arthur are prepared to help fight."

"I was going to fetch them on my own, but one of you should accompany me," Jack Merlin stated. "'Twill brighten their hopes to see an old friend."

"I can go with you," Annie volunteered. "I was so heartbroken when I thought Merlin was gone... I am anxious to see him again."

"Very well, then Gwen and Jack shall come with me," said Teddy. "Jack has the wand of Dianthus and Gwen and I shall battle Morgause with magic while Lory is in charge of creating a diversion against Morgause's troops. He shouldn't have too much of a problem, because well, he is Lory after all..."

"Annie- our Annie," clarified Jack Merlin, "will stay here and guard Newt, Genie, and Art. Her job will honestly be the hardest," he shook his head and leaned against the doorframe. "I would hate to not know what was happening..."

"If anything goes wrong, for whatever reason, we will regroup here," said Gwen. "While Annie is waiting, she will have prepared bandages and healing potions. Of course, we shall all hope nothing does go wrong, but we must be prepared..."

"Indeed." Teddy gave a small smile and glanced around at everyone in the room. "Tomorrow we take action- we launch the plan we have been perfecting for so many months. I love you all so much I cannot put it into words, much less imagine anything terrible happening. But I know we have all debated this task for many years. You are all nearly grown; you know the risks and also the hope we can bring back to all of Camelot." He grinned widely even as tears gathered in his eyes. Jack had to swallow heavily to keep from choking up.

"Tomorrow we fight for Camelot, for the King and Queen, for Merlin...for Kathleen. Morgause and Morgan's reign shall be brought to an end. Because of us." He nodded solemnly and Gwen and Annie both looked like they were on the verge of tears. Jack Merlin was blinking quickly and Jack, himself, had to take a deep, rattling breath. He had wanted to save Camelot. Now was his chance.

Teddy hugged his children and then both Annie and Jack, before he explained a few last details and announced they should all get some rest. No one argued with that, and in a few moments they were back in the main house.

"I've volunteered to sleep with Genie tonight," redheaded Annie was saying- mainly to Jack's sister. "That way you can sleep in my bed. Though it's not really my bed...I share it with Gwen but at least she doesn't snore like some others in the family." She glanced pointedly at her older brothers and Lory stuck his tongue out at her.

"Art and Newt already share a bed, as do Lory and Jack Merlin, so you're stuck with me," Teddy told Jack. "Though on second thought, I have been known to roll around and talk in my sleep, so I'll take the floor for the night."

"No, no, I'm more than fine with the floor," Jack protested. He clapped Teddy on the shoulder for emphasis. "Just get me a blanket and I'll be good."

"I can sleep on the floor as well," Annie cut in, turning to the younger Annie. "I won't put you out of a bed- Jack and I will camp out in the front room- like we're kids again. It'll be fun."

Redheaded Annie glanced at Gwen and shrugged. "Very well. We'll grab the blankets."

Half an hour later everyone had gone to bed for the night and Jack and Annie were alone in the front room, lying on stacks of blankets on top of the dirt floor. Moonlight glowed through the curtains and Jack could hear snoring coming from somewhere down the hall. It was quiet and peaceful, but he doubted he would be able to sleep.

"Annie, do you really think we can do this? You, me, Teddy, Jack Merlin, Gwen, Lory, Merlin, and King Arthur? Against who knows how many other wizards and troops Morgan and Morgause have corrupted?"

She didn't respond for a long moment, before she frowned and said "I don't really know. Hopefully?"

Jack sighed and rolled over so he could see Annie's face in the dim light. "If I die..."

"We're not going to die, Jack." Annie shook her head and gave him a weak smile. "But even if we did, I can't think of a better way to go out."

Now it was Jack's turn not to respond. He could think of a better way. A more boring way perhaps, but personally, he would rather die old and content, with Delphine by his side.

"Well, let's just make it our plan not to die, okay?" He waited until Annie agreed before he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. One way or another, tomorrow was going to be an important day.


	7. Chapter 7

The crowing of a rooster woke Annie from a deep sleep. She sat up, yawning, and winced at her sore back. She was spoiled, used to sleeping on her comfy mattress at home. How people managed always camping on the ground was mind boggling.

"Morning!" Other Annie came down the hall already fully dressed. Even her hair was plaited in a perfect braid. Annie slowly got to her feet, feeling disheveled and lazy.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Annie watched as the thirteen-year-old stoked the kitchen fire and began setting out breakfast ingredients.

"Nope," the girl smiled cheerily. "Unless you want to go pump the water."

"Sure." Annie smoothed her shirt and jeans and wished for a stick of deodorant or even a toothbrush. It was a good thing she had been born in her current era. When she was little she hadn't minded time travel as much, but now she just felt gross.

"I'll help too." Jack said, rolling onto his side and rubbing his eyes. With a yawn, he got up stiffly and began folding the blankets he had slept on. Annie walked over to the buckets the younger Annie had gestured to, and headed toward the door, just as Teddy and Lory walked inside, arms full of firewood. It seemed everyone got up early.

"Morning!" Teddy grinned at both of them. "Did you sleep at all? I know I sure couldn't."

"I might have gotten a few minutes," Jack responded with a wry smile. He picked up the other bucket and followed Annie outside as Teddy laughed sympathetically.

Annie chewed the inside of her mouth and sighed. Now that she was awake and everyone was excited, it was becoming more real. She thought about her conversation with Jack and began to worry.

"Uff," Jack muttered as his hand slipped on the pump handle and he splashed cold water across his tennis shoes. "This is not as easy as it looks."

Happy for the distraction, Annie took over pumping the water and used a little of it to wash off her face. She still had makeup on from the day before, so she scrubbed it off, hoping Annie, Teddy and Lory hadn't noticed her smudged mascara.

"Jack! Annie!" Art suddenly appeared, running toward them, breathless. "Do you want to help me feed the chickens?" He was so earnest in his request that Annie forget her anxiety and laughed.

"Okay, Art. I'll go with you. Jack, you've got the water?"

"Yep." Jack frowned at the pump and Annie laughed again, determined not to worry anymore. At least not until there was actual need.

An hour later, Annie had learned how to feed Lady Squawk and all her fellow hens; she had helped set the table, and then eaten porridge and bread for breakfast. It was the sort of medieval immersion experience money couldn't buy.

"You ready to ride?" Jack Merlin asked her as he finished his toast. Annie froze, almost forgetting what he was talking about.

"'Tis several hours 'till we reach the coast. Merlin and the king will be waiting for us there."

"We'll head toward the castle in a few hours," said Teddy. "We'll start the distraction, and draw some of the fire so when you arrive our enemies will be surprised. Godspeed, both of you. And cut through the forest boundary so Morgause's guards won't see you." He clasped his son's hand and gave a Annie a confident smile.

"Right. Okay. I guess I'm ready." Annie stood and gave her brother a brave nod before she took the cloak Gwen offered her and followed Jack Merlin outside.

"Have you ridden a horse before?" He asked conversationally.

"Yes. Many times. When I was much younger though."

"Ah, I'm sure you'll be fine." He began walking quicker. "Hurry. Into the trees."

"But what about the horses?" Annie had been sure they were going to ride.

"We don't actually own the horses. They belong to the farmer down the hill, but he will let us borrow them. The first challenge is reaching the farm. Without being spotted." Jack Merlin suddenly froze in place and rubbed his head. "Morgause's guards are walking through the forest part of the perimeter right now. We have to hide. Here." Without more explanation, he grabbed Annie's arm and pulled her behind a cluster of trees, putting a finger to his mouth.

Sure enough, less than a minute later, several guards walked by, looking rather bored. When they passed, Annie finally breathed easy again. "They could have spotted us if we'd been seconds slower. Did you have a vision?"

"Aye." Jack Merlin was still glancing around hesitantly. "I think we have to hurry. They shall hear us in a moment and run after us, but we'll have to go faster to get away."

Annie had no response for that. Her heart rate sped up, especially when, sure enough, one of the guards suddenly announced that he'd heard something. They all broke into a run, but Annie and Jack Merlin were already sprinting down the hill. Up ahead, Annie caught sight of the farmer's barn. Without hesitation, Jack Merlin unhooked the latch on the door, and they rushed inside.

"Are we safe now?" Annie was so out of breath she could hardly speak. She was glad she had her jeans on though. It would have been murder to sprint like that in a dress.

"I believe so. We shouldn't waste our time though." He was already busy saddling a horse and Annie did her best to copy his efforts.

"Is it confusing to have visions like that?" She asked as she tightened the straps on the saddle.

"Sometimes. It definitely was at first." He smiled and walked over to Annie. "Would you like some help?"

"Probably," she admitted, stepping aside to let him double-check her work.

"Not bad. Let's get going." He gave Annie a boost and she clambered atop the horse, concentrating on keeping her balance- and wondering if Jack Merlin had ever had a girlfriend. She would dump Paul in a heartbeat if there were more guys like Jack Merlin around.

"Yah," He hopped on his horse and they took off at a brisk trot, letting Annie get accustomed to riding once more.

They had only gone a few miles when Jack Merlin asked about her life at her home- in the 'modern era.' Annie scrambled for a good response.

"Well, um, I'm graduating high school in a few months, which means I'll get to go onto higher education: college, we call it. I can't decide what I want to do though. That is, what I want to study, to choose for a career."

"How different times must be." Jack Merlin smiled. "Here most girls our age are deciding whom to marry, not what career to pursue. Even my mother was married by eighteen. And that was generous, since she wanted a couple extra years to study under Merlin."

"Yeah." Annie frowned. "I do want to get married- someday, but I think my culture's mentality is different too. People aren't expecting to marry young, so relationships aren't as serious. At our age, people are still just looking for fun more so than commitment."

"That seems hurtful. Why show interest if you do not actually love the person?"

Annie swallowed heavily, again wondering why she had ever gone out with Paul. Jack had said he wanted to have a talk with her about him, but here she was, convicted entirely by a different Jack from a different time period.

"Do you have someone?" Annie forced herself to ask, if only for the sake of getting the attention off her. "A betrothed, maybe?"

"No." Jack Merlin urged his horse faster and Annie worried she had prodded too far when he went on to explain that there were few families with girls in his age range left in Camelot. "And even then, I have nothing to offer a bride. We are really quite poor and my only skills are in medicines and magic. Hardly a career." He smiled wryly and Annie felt guilty for having such opportunities- to choose whatever she wanted as a career.

"Well, after today life will be better." Annie reassured him. "Camelot will be restored."

"Aye. Let us hope so."

They rode on for several hours in silence, and when they reached the coast, Annie was happy for a stretch break. Horseback riding was far more tiring than it looked.

"Where are we meeting them?" She asked as Jack Merlin dismounted near a rocky ledge.

"The caves down there." He pointed to the ledge facing the ocean, and then to a well-worn footpath that led to one of the larger caves. "Morgause and her guards never come down here. 'Tis fairly safe."

"Well, I suppose that's always a plus," mumbled Annie as she started down the rocky trail, trying hard not to loose her balance on the mossy surfaces.

They finally made it to the cave entrance and Annie wasn't quite sure what to do next. Should she just waltz on in? It wasn't like they had a doorbell...or even a door.

"Merlin? King Arthur?" Jack Merlin cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted over the distant crashing of the waves, eliminating Annie's dilemma. "'Tis Jack! And I've brought an old friend!"

A moment passed and Annie almost began to worry something bad had happened, but then a groggy voice called from inside the cave, "Welcome, Jack. Come in, come in."

Annie followed her companion into the cavern and felt her eyebrows raise as she noted the mats on the floor woven from sea grass; the way the tunnel sloped inward and blocked some of the ocean's roar; the small fire pit beneath a conveniently placed ventilation shaft. It was a very nice cave. She wouldn't have minded staying in it for a day or so.

They rounded a corner which blocked the chilly wind, and entered the main cave which consisted of a large room with two cots, a rough table, a few boxes with foodstuffs, and several piles of books. A old man with a long white beard was standing by the book pile; the other man- middle aged and somehow still regal even in peasant clothes- sat on the edge of his cot, watching apprehensively as Jack Merlin and Annie entered.

"Annie? 'Tis you? Truly?" Merlin recognized her immediately and she let out a happy laugh as she hugged the old wizard. It was like she'd tracked down her long-lost grandfather.

"Ah, yes, welcome back Annie," King Arthur added, standing from his cot and giving her a half bow. "You have finally returned, but I see you have done so with a different Jack."

Annie smiled, nearly overjoyed to get to see her old friends once more. "Aye. My brother is with Teddy. They are going to attack the castle quite soon. We must go help. That is the only way we can hope to win."

"'Tis as we have been expecting," Merlin said. While he set about gathering a few items, Jack Merlin leaned close to Annie and smirked. "You said 'aye.' You are starting to sound like you belong in Camelot."

Annie felt her cheeks reddening. "I wasn't thinking. But sounding like I'm from Camelot isn't a bad thing."

"No, indeed." Jack Merlin smiled again and walked over to help King Arthur gather his supplies.

"'Tis been many years since I've seen you, Annie." Merlin said as he grabbed his cloak and a walking staff. "You have grown into a lovely young lady. How are you?"

"Fine," Annie smiled sweetly and then admitted that she was actually pretty nervous. About facing Morgan, rescuing Kathleen, life in general.

"Ah, what is life without problems?" Merlin tugged at his beard. "It only drains our energy to fret about our many difficulties. Let us worry about them as they come." He started walking toward the exit. "But that does not necessarily mean we shouldn't make plans. 'Tis often said, 'prepare for the worst, but hope for the best.'"

"Yeah," Annie followed Merlin around the corner, where the sound of the waves crashing against the shore became twice as loud. "Though that's easier said than done."

Merlin laughed.

An hour later, Annie was riding with Merlin while King Arthur was riding with Jack Merlin. The horses sped over the terrain quickly, but it was more of an uphill climb than before, so they elected to take a quick break.

They dismounted by a creek and Annie went to go refill the canteens while Jack Merlin watered the horses several paces downstream.

"We need to be going faster," Jack said. Annie glanced up from the water and frowned.

"Didn't everything turn out fine in your vision? And that was the future, right? We get there in time?"

"Visions are often vague." He was shaking his head. "We get there eventually and for the second I saw us, we were doing fine, but I never actually saw the final outcome."

"Oh." Annie began mentally panicking and had to remind herself of what Merlin had just said. "Well, don't blame yourself for anything, because that's what it looks like you're doing."

"Am not." He raised his eyebrows defensively. "At least not yet," he added a small smile to his countenance, letting Annie know he was joking. She smiled in return, but then went back to filling the canteens. She had to prepare for the worst- which was the possibility she would never see Jack Merlin again after today- whether they succeeded or failed. She couldn't give him the wrong impression, no matter what she wanted.

"Come, we must hurry!" King Arthur called. Annie supposed he was just as anxious to free Queen Guinevere as Teddy was to free Kathleen.

"Coming!" She shouted back, capping the canteens. She turned away from the river and started to walk toward the clearing when Jack Merlin suddenly caught her arm.

"Annie," he looked so anxious her heart rate sped up. Where they about to be murdered?

"Promise me you'll be careful." He let go of her arm and glanced at the ground sheepishly. "I really would blame myself if anything happened to you- this isn't even your fight! 'Tis mine and my family's."

"Wrong," Annie said softly. "Jack and I once played an important part in Camelot's fights. We're doing this for everything that once was. And I'll be careful."

Jack Merlin just nodded, still staring at Annie. After a moment she cleared her throat and he snapped back to reality, hurrying toward the horses, and guiding them back to the road without another word. Annie sighed, without really knowing why, and followed. They had a long, hard ride in front of them. And they would have to race to make it to the castle on time. She would waste her thoughts on Jack Merlin some other day. Right now she had to focus on making sure she lived to another day.

•••

Everyone bustled around all morning doing chores and going over battle plans in detail. Half the time, Jack felt like he was slowing them down, so he tried to keep to the sidelines with Genie and Art and Newt. At least until early afternoon.

"All right," Teddy announced, gathering everyone into the kitchen. "Jack Merlin and Annie should have found King Arthur and Merlin by now and started the return journey. 'Tis time."

"Love you, Father," Annie whispered as she suddenly ran forward to hug Teddy. She hugged Gwen and Lory as well, looking somewhat on the verge of tears.

"Keep your siblings safe, my love. We shall return before you know it- with Mother." Teddy embraced Newt, Art, and Genie, telling them to be brave as well. Lory moved over to Jack, elbowing him in typical Lory fashion.

"You ready?"

"Um, yeah," Jack murmured nervously, his chest feeling tight as he watched Teddy's kids continue their goodbyes. "You?"

"A moment ago I was. Now, not so much." Lory flicked Annie's hair as she walked by and she sniffed loudly before giving him yet another hug.

"Come now, we really must go," said Teddy. Slowly, the group made their way outside and spent another minute waving as they headed down the hill. Eventually the house disappeared into the woods and it was just Gwen, Lory, Teddy, and Jack.

Jack felt for the wand of Dianthus in his pocket and mentally recited the few spells Teddy had reviewed with him that morning.

"Here's the edge of the property," Gwen was the one pointing to the tree line. Morgause's guards will probably come by on patrol soon."

"So we'll run until we get to the castle grounds, aye?" Teddy made sure everyone was in agreement, then he smiled broadly, using his favorite phrase. "Onward!"

They jogged through the forest for at least a mile. Jack had thought he was in decent shape, but he obviously needed to spend less time on homework and more time exercising. His lungs and side both ached as if he'd swallowed a knife. By the time they reached the palace grounds, Jack was ready to take a nap; maybe try again tomorrow.

"There's the guards," Teddy pointed to a patrol walking around the castle wall. "Our plan is to avoid them entirely. Lory, you've got a distraction?"

"Aye." Lory reached into a pocket and pulled out a fistful of dust to show Jack. It wasn't just any dust- Jack recognized its musty scent. Gunpowder.

"Take care, son." Teddy nodded solemnly and Lory grinned.

"Just you watch." He jogged forward, ducking behind several bushes, then running again- sneaking closer to the castle walls and then around a corner, out of view. Jack wasn't entirely sure what Lory had planned, but he knew it was bound to be a sure distraction.

"Come," Teddy motioned to Gwen and Jack with his hand. "We must go closer, so we'll be ready."

They followed Lory's trail until they were directly outside the castle gates. Teddy motioned for quiet and he snuck forward to make sure it was safe. He waved Jack over, then Gwen, and the three of them pressed their backs to the castle wall as they walked along. A minute ticked by. Then another. Then boom!

A huge crash immediately caught the attention of the guards by the front gate. They left their posts and scrambled inside.

"Onward," whispered Teddy, smiling. The three ran inside and dashed through the courtyard, heading toward the dungeon staircase.

"Halt!" They had been spotted. Before the guard had time to raise an alarm, however, Gwen whispered something in her selkie tongue and the man was blasted off his feet. He slammed into the wall and slid back down it, limp.

"Wow," Jack barely had time to murmur as Teddy used magic to unlock the dungeon and they all tore down the damp steps.

"Well, we didn't see Morgause or Morgan, but they'll be around here somewhere. We must get back outside quickly. They can trap us too easily in these dungeons." Teddy reached the bottom of the steps. "Split up; use magic to unlock the doors. Anyone who is in here is an enemy of our enemy- our friend."

Jack pulled the wand of Dianthus from his pocket and concentrated on a quick unlocking spell. He pointed the wand at the metal lock and bang! Sparks shot into the air and the door swung open, letting out several of King Arthur's knights.

They thanked him heartily and Jack felt insanely proud of himself.

"Queen Guinevere!" Gwen shouted excitedly. Jack caught sight of her dashing into a cell and emerging a moment later, a bedraggled and exhausted lady leaning on the younger girl's shoulder for support. "Come on," Gwen said in a voice softer than she normally used. "Let us get you to safety."

Jack continued to unlock various cells and release prisoners who quickly seemed to flock to the queen. Gwen was waiting on the staircase, a horde of filthy prisoners surrounding her. Jack couldn't see Teddy- he had gone around the corner.

"We must hurry! Where is Father?" Gwen was calling. "Has he found Mother? We have to leave before we're trapped!"

"I'll find him," Jack promised, running farther into the dungeon. He went around the corner and immediately spotted Teddy's orange hair. He was unlocking the last cell at the end of the row.

"Is that...?" Jack let his voice trail off as he craned his head to peek at the woman on the other side of the bars.

Teddy glanced back at Jack and nodded, seemingly unable to speak. They'd found Kathleen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since the last update, but school and work and everything else can get kinda crazy. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **•••**_

Jack stood back, not wanting to intrude too much as Teddy ran into the cell, dropping to his knees beside the woman curled up in the corner. "Kathleen?! Kathleen?!" He gently shook her shoulder until she stirred- very weak.

"Balthazar? 'Tis a dream?" Her voice was so hoarse and pained that Jack felt his heart breaking. He couldn't imagine the horrors she had been through in the past five years.

"No, no, love. We're here to save you." Teddy had tears running freely down his face as he pulled Kathleen close and hugged her tightly. "We're going to go home."

Kathleen started crying too, and Jack swallowed heavily, brushing his own eyes. Teddy pressed his forehead against his wife's and whispered that they needed to hurry.

"You should leave me then," Kathleen whispered back. "My magic is gone, just as it was during our time in the future. During the world wars. I cannot fight. I will only slow you down."

"Nay." Teddy pulled Kathleen to her feet and scooped her into his arms. "We are leaving. Together." He hurried out of the cell and Jack followed.

"Jack? Is Annie here too? What...?" Kathleen was evidently confused. He just smiled as Teddy explained the situation.

"'Tis good to see you, Jack. Thank you," she whispered, weakly reaching out a hand toward Jack. He squeezed it lightly and said it was nice to see her too.

"Mother!" Gwen shrieked as soon as they came in view. "Mother!" She left Guinevere's side and ran forward to hug Kathleen, who was still being carried by Teddy.

"Gwen, my little girl," Kathleen was half-crying as she saw her daughter. "You're all grown up."

"All right! Let's go!" Teddy shouted to the knights who were at the top of the dungeon steps. Immediately they swung open the door and charged out into the courtyard. Everyone else followed, spilling out of the dank underground and into the light.

Outside was chaos. Jack had no idea where Lory had disappeared, but he hoped it was far away. The 'distraction' had blown up the entryway to the guards barracks. At least a few dozen guards were currently trapped in the partially caved-in building.

"The prisoners! They are escaping!" Jack heard someone yell. The shout was drowned out though, by the noise of another explosion- one near the armory. Lory was still at work.

Something suddenly zipped past Jack's head in a flash of light. It took him a moment to realize it had been a spell. Morgause and Morgan's wizard cronies were apparently joining the fight. So where were Morgan and Morgause?

"Jack, the wand!" Gwen suddenly shouted at him. "Use it! Fight!"

She was blasting people off their feet with her selkie magic; the knights were all charging the enemies. Even Teddy had set Kathleen down behind a crumbling fountain in the middle of the courtyard and was using his magic to defend them both. Jack snapped back to attention and grabbed the wand, whispering a spell under his breath as he pointed the ancient tool at a charging figure wearing a black cloak.

Half to his surprise, and much to his relief, the magician was knocked out by the spell, and Jack was able to focus his attention elsewhere. He could feel his heart pounding faster than when they had been running. He was in a real battle. And it was a life-or-death version of dodgeball. Jack had never been good at dodgeball. He could almost picture a deadly spell slamming into him at any second. With every new person entering the fight, he felt his terror increase and decided he desperately wanted to hide. Yet when he saw Teddy and Kathleen, Jack stayed in place. He couldn't leave his friends. No matter what.

"For Camelot!" Queen Guinevere screamed as the knights around her dove into a frenzy of Morgan and Morgause's followers. The queen herself was hardly capable of standing, much less fighting, but her presence seemed to be encouraging everyone else. From what Jack could see, they were winning the battle.

But maybe he had thought too soon. Another explosion went off by the watchtower between the parapets. Ash rained across the courtyard, and from the smoke, Jack saw two familiar women walk into the thick of the fight. One had blonde hair and seemed to be in charge of the soldiers. The other lady made Jack feel sick. It was Morgan La Fay. She really had turned evil. Jack was seeing it with his own eyes.

Morgause rallied her defenses and Morgan scanned the courtyard closely until her gaze met Jack's. She nodded in greeting, then started toward him.

Jack didn't know why he couldn't move his feet. It was as if his terror had converted him into a statue similar to the courtyard ones that were being blasted apart in the fight. But he had to fight. He had to take down Morgan before...

She waved a hand to the side and shouted something that was drowned out by the battle cries around them. But when Jack saw Lory collapse by a fire he was lighting, Jack realized Morgan hadn't been talking to him. She was taking out his allies first.

"Lory!" Teddy also had seen his son collapse. So had Kathleen and Gwen. None of them could reach him though. Teddy started toward Lory's direction, but Morgause's troops were attacking too relentlessly. In order to protect Kathleen, who was still defenseless, Teddy was forced to retreat to their spot at the courtyard's center.

Jack gulped, acknowledging that he was the only one capable of rescuing Lory. Which meant going closer to Morgan.

"Sorry Delphine," he whispered under his breath. Then before he could freeze up again, Jack charged the ex-librarian who had once been his friend. He had the wand of Dianthus in one hand and opened his mouth to scream a spell, yet before he could utter it, Jack saw Morgan raise a hand toward him, and all of his senses faded to black.

•••

Annie's legs were incredulously sore from all the horseback riding. Keeping her balance on the horse while racing through the uneven woods was far harder than she'd imagined it would be. Thankfully, they could see the castle up ahead. Smoke billowed into the sky from explosions and made the air heavy. And it made her nervous. How much of the battle had they missed? Were they too late?

"Don't worry, Annie. They shall be fine," Jack Merlin said, guiding his horse alongside hers. Apparently, he could tell she looked worried.

"We shall enter through the stables!" King Arthur declared as they continued to get closer. "Hopefully it will not be as congested as the main gates."

Now they were near enough that Annie could hear screams. Her heart rate leaped into a rhythm so fast she was sure it was going to explode. If they were going to win, it was going to be soon. But if they were all going to die, then she only had minutes to live.

"Let me battle Morgan," Merlin was saying. "The rest of you must find our friends and work on fighting Morgause."

Annie figured the old sorcerer was terrified as well, because he had already given them those same instructions multiple times during the ride. However, she forced herself to nod and smile semi-confidently.

They approached the stables and Jack Merlin jumped down to unlock the gate. One by one they rode into the castle- into the battle.

Nearly immediately, Annie saw Queen Guinevere circled by the Camelot knights, who all looked exhausted. She spied Teddy's orange hair by the fountain in the center of the courtyard, and then noticed a disheveled woman with long dark hair by his feet. Annie couldn't see the woman's face, but she guessed it was Kathleen. Their daughter Gwen was there, looking fierce as she battled the sorcerers around them. But where was Jack? And Lory?

Annie rode deeper into the fighting and quickly found her answer. An unconscious redheaded young man was amongst the rubble at the far side of the area. Not too far from him was another casualty: a dark haired man with glasses, the wand of Dianthus still clutched in his hands.

Annie screamed and climbed down from her horse so fast her legs buckled under her and she hit the ground with a painful gasp. Someone reached out a hand to help her up, and she accepted, briefly thinking it was Jack Merlin. Instantly, though, she noticed the wrinkles on the back of the hand. Her rescuer wasn't a friend.

Annie glanced up and stared Morgan La Fay in the face. Instead of the terror Annie had felt only moments previously, she was overcome with anger. Which led her to shout at Morgan, "What have you done to my brother?!"

Morgan glanced back at the limp Jack. "Nothing permanently damaging. I am not as heartless as you would believe."

"You kept Kathleen in a dungeon for five years!" Annie was unarmed, so there was really nothing she could do except scream at Morgan and keep her distracted until Merlin found them.

"Kathleen was being uncooperative," said Morgan flatly. "If she would have helped us in our cause: to bring true freedom for our kind in a world of tyrannical monarchs, we would have not treated her as badly."

"But you do have freedom! King Arthur is just! Why not appreciate what you do have?!"

Morgan shook her head. "The king may accept us, but wizards and magicians are still social outcasts. We live alone. Quietly. You saw for yourself, didn't you? None of the good citizens of Camelot rushed to Merlin's aid during his time of need. They didn't even help Teddy when we took Kathleen. No one truly sees us! We do not have real freedom- it is an illusion."

Annie couldn't believe the craziness of Morgan's argument. "Um, no one is going to like you and want to include you in their social groups if you try to take over the kingdom, raise taxes, and basically murder everyone against you! It's sad, sure, but you've lost it, Morgan. Morgause has corrupted you."

"Don't speak against my sister," spat Morgan. Her hand shot out and latched around Annie's throat. The younger girl twisted, but the woman's hands were a vise. Annie started to choke. She couldn't breathe.

"That'll be enough, Morgan!"

It was Merlin. He was still riding his horse, looking powerful as he frowned down at his old friend.

"You ARE alive!" Morgan released Annie as she turned toward the old wizard. "How I have dreamed of this! Of finally wiping away your memory."

"Don't make me do this, Morgan. This is not who you are!" Merlin seemed sorrowful.

"No. This is my destiny!"

As Annie sucked in deep breaths and rubbed her neck, she decided Morgan's flair for drama was getting a little over-the-top.

Jack was still lying in the rubble, and Annie crawled over to check his pulse. Morgan was telling the truth. Jack was alive, just knocked out. She let out a breath she'd been holding from the moment she had seen his still form. Carefully, she pried his fingers away from the wand of Dianthus and gripped it in her own hand. However, before she could join the fighting, there was a loud commotion and Annie saw an explosion light up the far end of the courtyard, taking down part of the castle wall. To her surprise though, the knights of Camelot let up a cheer at the destruction.

"Retreat! Retreat!" A couple of the dark wizards sprinted away and Annie heard their shouts to each other. "Morgause is dead!"

"The explosion!"

"King Arthur is back!"

"Morgause is dead!"

They were down to Morgan, thought Annie. They could win the battle.

As she lent hope to that thought, the sorceress in question let out an unearthly shriek.

"NoooOOOOO!" Her yelling echoed around the courtyard and several walls began breaking as magic flowed out from her. Annie suddenly remembered Lory, face down by the castle wall. She had to save him!

Jumping to her feet, Annie raced toward the crumbling structure and the unconscious teen. Morgan continued to scream and the bricks continued to fall.

Annie dropped to her knees beside Lory and tried to rouse him. He was solidly out. She didn't know if she could carry him. But she supposed she had to try.

Placing her hands under his arms, she managed to drag Lory a few feet away from the wall. He was larger than her though, so the going was slow.

"Annie!" It was Jack Merlin. He ran to her side and wordlessly helped her pull Lory out of the danger zone. They set the boy down beside Jack, and Annie put her hands on her knees gasping.

"Thanks." She brushed her brownish hair from her eyes and smiled at her companion.

"No. Thank you for risking yourself to save my brother." He took a step closer and for a moment Annie thought he was going to kiss her. However, the moment was interrupted by lightening, shooting into the sky. It was coming from Morgan, who was slowly circling Merlin.

All of Morgause's troops had fled. The only people left in the courtyard beside Annie's allies were the wounded and the dead.

It was quiet. Teddy, Kathleen, and Gwen were huddled by the fountain. Arthur, Guinevere, and the knights stood together across from them. Annie stayed by Jack Merlin, their brothers at their feet.

Everyone was focused on the two figures locked in a stare-off. Merlin and Morgan were still circling each other, silently readying their powers.

Now it was time to watch the showdown.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack opened his eyes and was very confused as to what was happening. The wand of Dianthus was gone. But was that Annie? Was she holding the wand? It was quiet. Was the battle over?

He sat up and groaned, and as he did so, his sister and the other Jack turned around and smiled.

"What's going on?" he murmured groggily. They both crouched down beside him and explained in whispers.

"Merlin and Morgan are about to duel," finished Jack Merlin. "Be ready. We may need to help Merlin."

"Um, okay." Jack rubbed his head, which ached like he had been slugged. "But Annie has the wand... What can I do?"

"Good point. Just rest." His sister pointed at the ground, as if he was a dog trained to lie down on command.

"Merlin! You have gone too far! My sister!" Morgan let out another screech and then lightening shot from her palms. Jack couldn't quite rest with THAT sort of commotion going on. He slowly got to his feet and glanced around the clearing. Lory was still out. Everyone else was just watching. Merlin was easily blocking Morgan's lightening, but Jack wished there was something he could do.

"Annie. Let me use the wand. I've practiced a few spells with it. You haven't."

"But then what do I do?" They both looked around until Jack Merlin pointed out a dark and foreboding sword.

"I believe that was Morgause's," he said. "Whoever is struck with it loses their powers. At least temporarily. 'Tis what happened to Merlin years ago."

"Do you think I could hit Morgan with it?" Annie frowned. "Even if I just scratched her, it would work, right?"

"Maybe. It is a cursed object. It might be safer if we leave it alone."

"Safer?" Annie scoffed, but Jack noticed the fear in his sister's eyes.

Merlin and Morgan were full-out fighting. Teddy and Gwen were nearing them, looking ready to jump in and assist. Jack's head was still pounding, but he momentarily put his own concerns aside. The old warlock was tiring. Teddy and Gwen were already exhausted. They all were. Except for Morgan. She was spurred on by rage. He and Annie needed to end the fight before she wiped everyone out.

Annie was already creeping toward Morgause's sword. Jack glanced at Jack Merlin and they both took off after her.

"Annie!" Jack hissed as his sister cautiously picked up the fallen enchantress's weapon. "Don't mess with that!"

"Really, I'm fine. I'm not the one in danger, here." Annie swung the blade a few times and shrugged. "Come on, we've got to get closer to Morgan."

Jack glanced at Jack Merlin, hoping he would continue to warn Annie, but the young seer was gazing into space blankly, growing paler each second.

"Jack Merlin? Are you okay?" Jack tapped the other Jack's shoulder and it seemed to snap him out of his trance. The seer immediately spun around and raced toward Annie.

"You need to drop the sword! 'Tis leaking its curse!"

"But I don't have powers! How can it curse me?" Annie snapped irritably.

Jack frowned at his sister's retort. She normally wasn't so crabby. Or so ghostly pale. It was the sword.

"Annie, listen to me. Put it down." Jack held his hands out in front of him, almost in surrender. "We'll find another way to defeat Morgan."

"No! I can do this!" Annie turned on both Jack's and ran straight toward Morgan and Merlin, who were still dueling.

"You have to use the wand to stop her," Jack Merlin said, turning to Jack. "I saw a vision of Annie being hit with a spell, but I'm hoping it's from you. You have the wand."

"Right," said Jack, remembering that it really was up to him. Jack Merlin was only a seer. He didn't have ordinary magic like the others which meant he couldn't save Annie.

Jack took a breath and went through a stunning spell in his head. Then, feeling like a terrible brother, he leveled the wand at his sister.

"No!" yelped Annie as she pitched forward, landing at Morgan's feet. Merlin stopped shooting momentarily, and while the duel was interrupted, Teddy and Gwen joined the fight, flanking the older wizard.

"How dare you-?" Morgan's cry of outrage at Annie turned into a scream as bolts of magic slammed into her frame, one after another.

The sword had clattered out of Annie's hands, and was lying in between the dueling parties. Jack turned the wand of Dianthus back to the sword and then frowned. He didn't know any spells fancy enough to destroy the sword. But maybe Jack Merlin did...

Jack turned to his companion and handed over the wand of Dianthus. "Here. You use it. Annie and I have got it all wrong; we don't have to be the heroes. This wand belongs to your family."

"No it does not! It was yours-"

"Not anymore." Jack nodded solemnly. "Destroy the sword."

The other dark-haired man firmed his jaw and turned to the battle. Morgan was starting to look scared. Three against one didn't appear to be working out so well. Jack Merlin aimed the wand of Dianthus and began yelling aloud.

"Though you tell of bloody fame,

I banish you to whence you came!"

The spell shot the cursed blade and in an instant, it vanished. Morgan took a step back, obviously feeling the end of her sister's power disappear and while she was staggering in confusion, Merlin launched a final spell which sent the ex-librarian to her knees.

"That shall be enough, Morgan," Merlin repeated, as he walked closer to the sorceress.

"What will you do to me?" Morgan suddenly whipped a knife from the folds of her long black gown, and held the weapon over Annie's throat. "Leave me alone! Or else she dies!" Morgan's words were desperate, but her hand was trembling.

"Please, Morgan! You don't want to do this!" Jack heard himself yell as he ran forward. "Remember us? Remember all the good times we had? We're your friends! Please don't hurt my sister!"

Morgan didn't say anything, but she was shaking harder.

"Please," Jack dropped to his knees beside Morgan and Annie, who was starting to stir. He hoped his begging was working. Merlin could easily disarm Morgan- if he had to, yet it would be better if Morgan surrendered on her own.

"Ouch," moaned Annie, rubbing her head. She still had her eyes closed, not seeing the knife hovering above her neck.

"Morgan. Let us help you. Please." Jack reached a hand toward Morgan's knife and slowly took away the object. Morgan scooted back and let out a weak whimper. Jack set the weapon down and carefully placed a hand on the sorceress's shoulder. He felt sorry for her. She'd been deluded and defeated, losing her sister and her reign all within minutes.

"What happened?" Annie sat up and saw Morgan sitting beside her. To the younger girl's credit though, she didn't act in anger- the effects of the sword were evidently gone. Instead, she put a hand on Morgan's other shoulder and patted her back until the old woman calmed.

"Well, Morgan." King Arthur walked over and stood beside Merlin. "I'm afraid you're going to have to pay for your crimes. You did take over Camelot and kill many people."

"Arthur..." Merlin started. "I know she has turned, but I remember the days when she was a close friend- a great asset to this kingdom. Perhaps a sentence in prison...?"

King Arthur glanced at Morgan, who was still on the ground between Jack and Annie, wiping her eyes.

"I shall consider it. Put her in the dungeons for now."

Several of his knights were quick to obey. The remaining knights began moving around the courtyard, checking for survivors.

As Morgan was taken away, Jack helped Annie to her feet and the two walked over to see Merlin, who was still staring after his rival.

"Life 'tis unexpected at times." He blinked sadly and stroked his beard. "Yet we have come out victorious today, so I shall be grateful. Thank you, Jack and Annie."

Jack squirmed slightly. "We didn't really do much...you would have succeeded without us."

"Nay. Your presence was what turned the tides. We shall never know what would have happened without you. And it is good to see you, Jack."

"Thanks. I'm glad to see you too." Jack hugged the old wizard and then Annie joined in, making a three-way hug. Over Merlin's shoulder, Jack could see Arthur and Guinevere embracing. Beyond them, Jack Merlin and Gwen were hugging Kathleen while Teddy helped Lory to his feet.

They had succeeded. Kathleen was safe, the queen was safe, and Camelot was back under King Arthur's jurisdiction.

Jack grinned for the rest of the evening.

•••

Annie combed her hair as she stared out the window of one of the large palace chambers. In the courtyard below, many of the knights were still walking about, pointing at the rubble and making plans for repairs. Messengers had already been sent out- first to let Annie, Newt, Art and Genie know that everything was all right, and then to let the people of Camelot know that their king had been restored. Within days the news would spread and the citizens who had been driven out would slowly return.

They had won, but Annie couldn't bring herself to feel as happy as she knew Jack was. A part of her didn't want to leave.

She knew the magic tree house wouldn't be coming back for her and Jack anymore. Once they left, they would continue on with their grownup lives. Camelot no longer needed their help.

Of course, she was happy for the king and queen, and especially Teddy and Kathleen. They were reunited at last. Annie had gotten her turn to hug Kathleen, and it had broken her heart to feel how pitifully thin she was. And then watching Jack Merlin, Lory, and Gwen greet their mother...Annie had wiped away several tears throughout the evening.

Knock. Knock. A rap on the door snapped Annie out of her thoughts. She set her hairbrush down, straightened her nightgown and moved to unlatch the heavy wooden door. "Hello?"

It was Jack Merlin.

He looked slightly flustered, Annie thought. He nodded politely and motioned for her to step into the hallway.

"Er, sorry to disturb you this late, but I, er, wanted to thank you again in person for all you did today. You...you were quite brave."

Annie felt her cheeks redden slightly. "Thanks. You were pretty great too. I'm glad Jack gave you the wand. You'll be an amazing sorcerer someday. Not that you aren't already," she hastily added.

Now it was Jack Merlin's turn to blush. "I appreciate that thought, though..." He glanced at the tapestries in the corridor. "I shall probably not keep the wand. I feel that Newt would benefit from having it more- especially if he never develops any magic abilities. 'Tis hard for him, when the rest of us have powers." Jack Merlin shoved his hands in the pockets on his overcoat and shrugged. Annie watched him, knowing that as soon as she got home, she was dumping Paul. It wasn't even fair to him anymore. Jack Merlin was such a better guy...

"Well, um, I'm sure Newt will be happy," Annie finally said after a long pause. Jack Merlin was staring nervously at the wall above her head. She frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I just wanted to tell you...that I had a vision! Yes, a quick vision." He sounded like he was lying, but Annie's curiosity was spiked.

"And so...?" she prodded.

"And so I believe we are supposed to kiss now." He grinned smoothly, but then appeared to second-guess himself. Jack Merlin started stuttering. "If you don't mind that is. Because, as you know, the future can be misleading and I-"

Annie cut off his awkward stammer by leaning forward and quickly kissing him. He pulled away a short moment later, smiling so broadly Annie couldn't help but laugh.

Jack Merlin just continued to grin as he nodded toward her, then in an instant his smile disappeared. Without it he looked more solemn, thoughtful, as he had seemed when Annie had first met him. He pulled off the mysterious look well, but she already missed his grin.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. 'Tis simply that I shall miss you when you leave Camelot tomorrow." He stared at their feet, still fairly close together.

"Yeah. I'm not too excited either, but what can I do? My family would miss me if I stayed. That's not an option," said Annie.

"I understood. You must go. But I feel I shall still think of you for quite some time. While you are off in a career..."

"Perhaps you could visit?" Annie didn't know if that was possible. Jack Merlin's face seemed to suggest it wasn't.

"Camelot has a different time track, remember? 'Twill not work for long."

Annie reluctantly nodded and then glanced back up at Jack Merlin, her heart aching and racing at the same time.

"Well, in that case..." She gave him another kiss and then turned away from him, ducking into her bedroom while he remained in the hall. "Goodnight."

Her word was short, but she hoped her tone carried the emotion she felt. They couldn't ever be together. Time didn't work like that. But that didn't mean she didn't want to be with him. She still wanted to stay, and if it weren't for the rest of her family: her parents, grandparents, Jack, her friends...maybe she would have stayed with Jack Merlin; lived in Camelot and married young like Teddy and Kathleen. But she couldn't. And he knew that. Their relationship would have to stay as a bittersweet memory. A first love, long-lost.

"Goodnight, Annie." He looked so disappointed she couldn't bear to stay a moment longer. She closed the door to her room and crawled into bed, letting a single tear dampen the pillow. Maybe she had been curt, but she had to be realistic about such things. She was taking a page out of her brother's book.

She was being grownup.

•••

 _ **Don't worry, 'tis not over yet! Thank you to those who have reviewed and favorited this story! I've loved hearing from you! Enjoy the next and final chapter! (And if you've got extra time... check out my other Magic Tree House story:**_ **The Necklace** ** _). ;)_**

 ** _Love you all! God bless!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Kathleen shivered in the dank dungeon cell. She could hear the queen several cells over, snoring- which was a bit surprising. Normally they both had trouble sleeping at all. Morgause liked to walk in at all hours of the night, and 'persuade' them, usually with some form of punishment, whether the threat of another lost meal or a round of torture. Kathleen shuddered. She could practically see Morgause and Morgan through the dim light. One of them reached for her...

"Ahh!" She sat up with a yelp and the queen's- no, Teddy's snores ceased instantly. It was just a dream. But still... Against her will, Kathleen started to tremble.

"Shh, 'tis all right, Kathleen. You are safe." Teddy sat up too and pulled her tightly against his chest. "You are safe. 'Twas only a dream."

She could only nod, her face pressed into his neck. However, her brain was still reminding her it wasn't a nightmare. It had been her life. For five years.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered, when her heart rate slowly returned to normal. "Sorry."

"Whatever for?" Teddy pulled away for a moment to look her in the eye. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But I do. I wasn't there. For you, for our family. Art and Genie will not even know me!" Kathleen had always liked to think she was strong, that she could withstand anything, but all she wanted to do right then, was to sob.

"That is not your fault. At all. You cannot possibly blame yourself. And don't fret- they will remember you. I know it." He smiled and smoothed the wrinkles in the shoulder of her nightdress. "You are back. That is all they will remember one day."

Kathleen nodded again, too tired to ponder the painful idea of being a stranger to her kids. She should be happy. She was free. And she figured she would be back to normal with time- once she rested and readjusted and got back to her home. Everyone was safe again. Hopefully forever. Yet it had been quite the ordeal. It made her more thankful than ever for Teddy and Merlin and her family. And Jack and Annie too. They had grown quite a bit since she'd last seen them twenty-two years ago- her time. It was unfortunate they had to return the following day, but she understood the desire to be back home. As it was, she was disappointed to spend the night in the castle. But it had been late and everyone had been exhausted, herself included, so she really couldn't complain too much. She sighed and laid back down, pulling Teddy with her. He kept an arm tight around her waist as if afraid she was going to disappear from beside him.

"Get some rest. The morrow shall be better, Kathleen. You will see."

She forced a smile and kissed him. "I know it will be."

•••

Jack reached for his glasses as the sunlight streamed through the windows of his chamber. It was morning in Camelot. He was going home to Frog Creek in a few hours! As he dressed though, he realized he was also a little disappointed to leave all his old friends behind. Who knew if he would ever get to see Merlin and Teddy and Kathleen and Arthur and Guinevere and everyone else, ever again?

By the time they all regrouped in the Great Hall for breakfast, Jack was downright gloomy. He glanced at his sister and realized she seemed even worse. Every time he glanced in her direction she ducked her head as if on the verge of tears.

Merlin looked sad and thoughtful, as did Jack Merlin. Teddy and Kathleen even seemed apprehensive. Gwen and Lory appeared to be the only ones in good spirits, Jack noted. Of course, Lory was always in a good mood, but his solemn sister seemed to be happily going about her morning as well. Jack figured they were still over-the-moon about getting their mother back- and surviving a battle.

"Very well, friends, we should be off," said Merlin. The old wizard stood up and nodded to King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. "I will be back within a few days to see how everything is progressing."

"Thank you all," said the king, looking choked with emotion as Guinevere took his hand. "We are forever in your debt." He nodded to Jack and his sister, and Jack nodded back, still feeling glum.

After a few more goodbyes were said, they all headed to the stables and then rode back to Teddy and Kathleen's house. Lory, Gwen, and their father talked the whole way back, happily filling in Kathleen and Merlin about random escapades that had occurred in the past few years. Jack and Annie were both quiet though.

They finally rode into the yard and Jack watched the chickens scatter. A second later, redheaded Annie came barreling out of the house and practically dove at Kathleen, who had quickly dismounted in order to hug her daughter.

Despite Jack's sour mood, he smiled broadly watching them.

Newt came outside a moment later and embraced his mother as well as Merlin. Art and Genie hovered shyly in the doorway for a moment, but then they both ran forward and hugged Kathleen as well. She started to cry happily, and Teddy moved closer and joined in on the family hug.

Jack felt someone by his side and he turned to see Annie. She put an arm around him and smiled through her tears. "Aren't you glad I talked you into coming?"

"Yeah," he murmured still watching his friends. And he realized he was glad. Yes, it might be sad to leave, but it would have been worse without getting to say goodbye at all. Without ever knowing how everyone's lives had worked out.

Eventually, everyone moved inside, where the reunions continued on for quite some time. Jack laughed and listened and occasionally made comments, and then when Merlin nodded toward them, signaling it was time for Jack and Annie to get home, Jack didn't argue.

He would simply be grateful for his time in Camelot.

•••

As Merlin and Jack stood up to head outside, Annie had a brief moment of panic. This was it. Her final moment in Camelot. Should she say something else to Jack Merlin, or just wave goodbye and pretend their talk the previous evening had never happened?

Everyone else followed them into the yard and Annie noticed Newt was holding the wand of Dianthus and grinning ecstatically. Merlin asked for the wand for a moment though; he whispered a spell using it and suddenly Annie felt like she was standing on a movie set: the air rushed together and then split, creating a portal of sorts. She could see straight into their backyard at home.

"Why can't we just take the Magic Tree House?" Annie heard herself asking.

Merlin sighed. "The tree house was ultimately Morgan's, and frankly, I believe its magic will die with her. Now, she probably will live in prison a good deal longer- I doubt King Arthur will have her executed. However, it is better if we refrain from using it. If her magic were to give out in the middle of a trip..." Merlin shook his head and frowned. "Somehow it also affects the years which pass between our time tracks. In order for our worlds to return to their original times, the Magic Tree House will have to..." Merlin glanced at the sky as if looking for words. "It will have to go into retirement. I am deeply sorry, Jack and Annie. But you are adults now, onto new adventures. Your time with the tree house has come to a close."

Annie had been expecting such news, but it didn't prevent her eyes from becoming misty as she stared through the portal.

"So we cannot ever see them again?" Redheaded Annie looked just as sad as Annie felt.

"Not by way of the Magic Tree House," said Merlin. "Through the portal...?" He scratched his chin. "I am not entirely sure how visits would work, but it might be possible..."

"It will be." Jack Merlin spoke up in a confident voice. Annie glanced his direction and blushed as she met his gaze.

"The wand of Dianthus definitely helps when opening the portal, so I suppose someone on this side could open it," Merlin continued, not noticing the exchange between his godson and Annie. He stroked his beard and then grew more solemn. "If it does not work though...I earnestly pray you both have fantastic lives. You are brilliant and courageous and we will miss you so very much." He moved toward Jack and Annie, and hugged them both, looking emotional.

Annie swiped another few tears away and then turned to Teddy, Kathleen, and all seven of their kids. Art and Genie hugged her first, then Newt gave her a shy side-hug, but he whispered 'thank you,' as he pulled away. Annie hugged Annie tightly and then it was a three-way embrace with Lory and Gwen.

When she said goodbye to Teddy and Kathleen, Annie nearly broke down as she gave each of them a tight hug. And then when she turned to their eldest son...

Jack Merlin didn't hesitate. He reached for Annie, kissed her quickly and whispered "Watch for me. The portal will work." Then he released his grip on her hands and smiled pleasantly, as if he'd only wished her a happy life.

She was too taken aback by his impulsiveness to argue anything against their relationship working out, so she settled for a smile even as her cheeks reddened again. She quickly glanced around to see if anyone had been watching. Her brother obviously hadn't seen the kiss. He was still talking to Merlin, unperturbed. However, she realized Teddy and Kathleen were both witnesses. They were grinning and glancing between their eldest son and Annie, looking _very_ interested.

She waved at them, grinning self-consciously, and then finally made her way back to her brother.

"You ready?" Jack took her hand and they both turned toward the portal. Annie caught one last glimpse of all her friends, waving, but instead of feeling as torn as she had been earlier, she was practically giddy.

"I'm ready."

They both stepped into the portal.

•••

Summer weather was in full swing. Annie fanned herself with her graduation announcements as she sat on the porch in their backyard. She still wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do next fall, career-wise, but she figured she still had another few years to decide. It was enough that she was finishing high school in a week.

It had been over a month since they had returned from Camelot. Jack had gone back to D.C. and was apparently hard at work- and spending all his free time with Delphine. Annie wasn't nearly as busy. She had dumped Paul, so she didn't have to worry about making time to hang out with him. Most of her free time still revolved around sitting in her backyard reading- just in case.

"Honey, dinner won't be ready for about another hour," Annie's mom called through the screen door. "You're not starving, are you?"

"No, it's fine, mom," said Annie as she put another announcement into an envelope for her grandparents. "I'm-"

Her words caught in her throat as she saw a strange swirling light on the other side of their property. "I'm going to take a walk...you know, a stretch break."

"Just be back before dinner!"

Annie was already running through the yard, toward the patch of trees by which the Magic Tree House had always appeared. Was it really the portal? After a month of waiting?

Her question was soon answered as she nearly plowed into a young man with black hair and deep eyes. He blinked rapidly and grinned.

"Annie! I finally found you! Newt reopens the portal in one hour -your time- so most times I cannot track you down, but here you are!" He quit his stammering and smiled again. "Hello."

A slow grin spread across Annie's face and she knew the month of waiting and hoping had paid off.

"Hi."


End file.
